MUNO
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: "Hinata-chan.." mendongakkan wajahnya terkejut, Naruto tak peracaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. / "K-kalau itu memang keputusan yang kau pilih, aku tidak akan menghalangimu Naruto-kun.. Kau punya hak untuk menentukan pendamping hidupmu." ungkap Hinata berusaha menampilkan senyum dengan air mata yang masih setia menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. / Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**-MUNO-**

 **Genre** : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : NARUTO cuma milik MK-Sama.

Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H

 **WARNING** : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL, DSB.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

Cahaya mentari mulai merambat masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang tertutupi gorden berwarna putih.

Mengusik sesosok pemuda bersurai kuning yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke kelopak matanya.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis saat mendapati seorang gadis yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Sibuk menatap dan mengagumi wajah cantik gadis yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya tersebut, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum dan bersyukur akan kehadiran gadis tersebut dalam hidupnya.

Menelusuri garis wajah sang gadis dengan jari-jari tangannya, mengagumi betapa lembut kulit seputih porselen tersebut saat disentuh jemarinya, bahkan rona merah di pipi chubbynya tidak luntur sama sekali meski dalam keadaan sedang tertidur.

Kegiatan yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut terhenti saat mendengar suara panggilan masuk dari ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja tidak jauh dari ranjang yang tengah dirinya dan sang gadis tempati.

Menggapai ponsel tersebut dengan segera, takut suara yang dikeluarkan mengganggu tidur lelap sang gadis. "Ada apa?" jawab datar pemuda tersebut saat sudah mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Pulanglah Naruto.." kata seseorang diseberang telepon dengan lirih. Melirik sang gadis yang masih setia menyelami dunia mimpi, senyum manis bertengger di bibir tipis pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku.. Ayah?" Naruto tetap mempertahankan nada datar ditiap kata yang di ucapkannya.

"Ada hal penting yang harus Ayah bicarakan denganmu," Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, seakan mengejek akan alasan dibalik permohonan tersebut.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak akan pulang ke tempat yang kau sebut rumah itu!" menolak dengan tegas sambil sesekali tangan kirinya yang menganggur mengelus surai indigo sang gadis.

"NARUTO! BERHENTI BERSIKAP SESUKAMU DAN CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG JUGA!" Naruto tetap tidak menghiraukan teriakan Ayahnya diseberang telepon dan tetap asyik mengelus surai indigo yang sangat disukainya.

"Sekali kubilang tidak tetap ti-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ayahnya sudah memotongnya.

"Bahkan jika ini menyangkut kesehatan Ibumu?" "A-apa? Apa yang terjadi pada ibu? Jawab aku Ayah!" Naruto bisa mendengar sambungan yang diputus secara sepihak oleh ayahnya. "Sial!" umpat Naruto menggenggam erat ponsel ditangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih.

"mmnghh.."gadis yang sedaritadi tertidur disampingnya mulai mengerang pelan dan membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan, menampakkan sepasang manik amethyst yang begitu memikat.

Merasakan pergerakan kecil dari gadis disampingnya membuat Naruto menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil seraya mengecup kelopak mata amethyst yang membuatnya terpesona tersebut.

"Maaf.. Apa aku membangunkanmu Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tubuh polos gadis yang dipanggilnya Hinata tersebut makin merapat pada tubuhnya yang juga dalam keadaan polos.

"Tidak Naruto-kun.. Kau tidak membangunkanku," bibir mungil Hinata menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Naruto gemas hingga menyerang bibir mungil Hinata dengan menciumnya.

Ciuman yang semula lembut itu perlahan semakin liar, apalagi melihat reaksi Hinata yang sepertinya begitu menyukai setiap pagutan yang diberikan Naruto pada bibirnya, Naruto terus memagut bibir Hinata serta tak lupa menggigit kecil bibir bawah Hinata meminta ijin agar lidahnya bisa memasuki rongga mulut Hinata yang terasa manis.

Paham akan maksud Naruto, Hinata sedikit membuka mulutnya, Naruto yang mendapat ijin dari Hinata tentu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut hingga lidah Naruto segera menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Hinata, bermain didalamnya dan terus menjelajahi tiap rongga mulut Hinata.

"nnggh.. N-naruto.."Hinata tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika lidah Naruto memanjakan dirinya. Dan sepertinya permainan mereka akan terus berlanjut jika saja Naruto tidak lupa akan perkataan Ayahnya tentang kesehatan Ibunya. Melepas bibir mungil Hinata yang sudah membengkak akibat ulahnya, Naruto kemudian mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

"Mandilah.. aku akan mengantarmu kuliah," senyum Naruto menyapa penglihatan Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun tidak kuliah?" tanya Hinata bingung menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Ah, maaf Hinata.. Tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali ke mansion Namikaze sekarang," jawab Naruto yang kembali memeluk tubuh polos Hinata yang hanya terlindung selimut.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ayah memintaku pulang karena Ibu sedang sakit," jawab Naruto pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Hinata.

"S-sakit? Sakit apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir akan keadaan Ibu dari Naruto, lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Aku tidak tau.." menyesap wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata membuat Naruto merasa tenang dan nyaman meski tidak dipungkiri dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang Ibu.

"Kalau begitu Naruto-kun harus cepat pulang ke rumah," ucap Hinata khawatir. Memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata.." ucapnya lirih di telinga Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun,"

 **. . . X0X0X0X0X0X0X0 . . .**

Namikaze Naruto merupakan putra tunggal serta pewaris dari Namikaze Company. Umurnya yang tergolong muda yaitu 21 tahun serta memiliki wajah yang tampan membuatnya terkenal dikalangan wanita, tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Namikaze Naruto, tapi sayang hati Naruto sudah dimiliki oleh gadis berparas manis bernama Hyuga Hinata.

"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI AYAH!?" seruan lantang itu terucap dari mulut Naruto saat Ayahnya memintanya menerima perjodohan yang sudah direncanakan secara sepihak tanpa memberitau Naruto.

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Putri Yakushi Orochimaru" jawab Minato yang menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini Ayah," ucap Naruto datar.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Kushina sang ibu bertanya tentang alasan sang putra yang menolak perjodohannya.

"Aku su-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Mintao memotongnya cepat.

"Mau tidak mau, kau tidak bisa menolaknya Naruto! Tanggal dan hari pernikahan kalian sudah kami tentukan, dan jangan lupa besok kau akan menemui calon istrimu!" Naruto membelakakkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kau akan senang saat bertemu dengan calon istrimu Shion, dia gadis yang cantik," Kushina menyentuh lembut lengan Naruto, tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto menepisnya.

"Kenapa kalian memutuskan hal ini tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku lebih dulu?!" suara Naruto terdengar berat dan rendah, membuat Kushina yang berada disampingnya merasa takut.

"Kami tidak perlu persetujuan darimu Naruto, Lagipula ini semua demi ke-"

"JANGAN BERHARAP AKU AKAN MENERIMA PERJODOHAN SIALAN INI!"teriak Naruto yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Kushina menangis melihat kemarahan putranya, dia takut melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Naruto de-"

"CUKUP AYAH! KALIAN SUDAH MEMBOHONGIKU, APA KALIAN MERASA PUAS KARENA SUDAH MEMBOHONGIKU HAH?!" teriakan Naruto menggelegar dipenjuru ruang keluarga Mansion Namikaze.

"Naruto.." lirih Kushina sebelum tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Kushina!"

"I-ibu?!" kedua lelaki itu tampak panik saat tiba-tiba Kushina tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan, Minato segera menggendong tubuh ringkih sang istri dan membawanya ke kamar, namun sebelum itu dia berhenti dihadapan Naruto dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa ini yang kau mau Naruto? Apa kau mau membuat ibumu menderita hanya karena sikap egoismu itu?" ucap Minato dan setelahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang tetap mematung mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 **. . . XOXOXOXOXOXOXO . . .**

Naruto memasuki kamar ibunya dengan pikiran kosong, dilihatnya sang ibu yang kini sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang, menyadari akan kedatangan putranya, Kushina mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto.." ucapnya lirih. Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mulai melangkah menghampiri ibunya dan menggenggam tangannnya erat.

"Maaf.." ucap Naruto yang menundukkan kepala dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak nak, kau tidak salah.. Ibu mengerti kalau hal ini pasti membuatmu terkejut, tapi percayalah kalau ini kami lakukan demi dirimu, Naruto"

"aku.. Akan menerimanya." suara Naruto terdengar begitu lirih.

"A-apa?" tanya Kushina yang tidak begitu jelas mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku.. Aku menerima perjodohan ini." ulang Naruto sekali lagi dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat, menahan sesak yang menyerang rongga dadanya. Sakit. Kushina segera menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya, sementara Kushina memeluk Naruto dengan rasa haru yang melingkupi dirinya, Naruto hanya terdiam dalam pelukannya.

Hatinya masih begitu sakit dan berat untuk menerima ini semua, dia bahkan belum mengenal gadis bernama Shion.

 _'Apa keputusanku ini sudah benar?'_ batin Naruto pedih. Pikirannya kembali mengingat sosok gadis mungil yang begitu dicintainya, Hinata. Sungguh dia tidak sanggup jika harus meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, meninggalkan gadis yang selama hampir 4 tahun dia cintai. _'Maafkan aku Hinata..'_

Disebuah kamar yang didominasi warna ungu lavender, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang menatap langit lewat jendela kamarnya. "Naruto.." gumam gadis bermahkotakan indigo sambil mengelus lembut perutnya yang rata.

 **. . . XOXOXOXOXOXOXO . . .**

Langit senja terlihat begitu gelap karena tertutupi oleh awan hitam, seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut indigo sepinggang menunggu kekasihnya disebuah Caffe favoritnya.

Wajahnya begitu terlihat gembira, berbeda dengan langit sore yang nampak semakin gelap. Sejak Naruto meneleponnya untuk bertemu beberapa waktu lalu, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, dia sungguh tidak sabar ingin memeberitahu Naruto tentang kehamilannya, dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto nantinya.

Apa Naruto akan memeluknya? Menciumnya? Atau mengucapkan rasa syukur karena kehamilannya ini? Hinata tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum apalagi saat membayangkan jika dirinya akan menikah dengan Naruto dan membesarkan anaknya dengan limpahan kasih sayang. Dan senyum Hinata semakin mengembang ketika melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi muncul dari pintu masuk Caffe dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata saat Naruto sudah sampai dihadapannya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup singkat kening Hinata lalu mengambil kursi tepat berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan," Safirnya menatap Amethyst Hinata lekat.

"Eh? A-aku jg ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." balas Hinata sambil memainkan jari didepan dada pertanda dia sedang gugup.

"Benarkah? Apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?" Hinata tersenyum semakin manis, dan itu tidak luput dari safir Naruto yang malah memancarkan kesedihan.

"Aku.. N-nanti saja Naruto-kun. sekarang, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" tetap dengan senyumnya, Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"Itu.." Naruto tidak sanggup mengatakannya, dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Hinata, apalagi ketika melihat senyum yang teramat manis mengembang dari bibir Hinata.

Apa ada cara mengatakannya tanpa harus menyakiti hati gadis ini? Gadis yang teramat dicintainya.

"Hinata.." Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya meski lidahnya terasa kelu dan hatinya memberontak ingin meraung.

"Y-ya?" jawab Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan sosok Naruto di depannya yang menunduk dalam.

"Maaf Hinata.. Tapi sepertinya hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan." Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"A-apa m-maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Ujar Hinata tak percaya, amethystnya membulat sempurna. Naruto kembali terdiam, dia benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Hinata, setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Naruto mengambil amplop tebal berwarna kuning dari saku jaketnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Dengan tangan bergetar serta pandangan mata yang tak fokus karna berusaha menahan air mata yang akan tertumpah. Hinata meraih amplop tersebut. Sungguh hatinya langsung remuk dan hancur ketika melihat tulisan yang tercetak tebal di bagian luar amplop tersebut.

 _~The Wedding~ Namikaze Naruto & Yakushi Shion~_

matanya terasa panas membaca tulisan itu, dan tanpa sadar. Air mata yang sedari tadi telah mati-matian dia tahan telah meleleh menuruni pipinya yang pucat.

"K-kenapa.." hati Hinata terasa amat sakit menerima kenyataan yang terpampang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Maaf.. Hinata.." Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain kata maaf. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dengan tangannya yang telah menggenggam erat tangan Hinata enggan melepasnya.

"D-daijoubu, Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata pada akhirnya, meski lelehan bening itu tetap mengalir dari kelopak amethystnya yang meredup.

"Hinata-chan.." mendongakkan wajahnya terkejut, Naruto tak peracaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"K-kalau itu memang keputusan yang kau pilih, aku tidak akan menghalangimu Naruto-kun.. Kau punya hak untuk menentukan pendamping hidupmu." ungkap Hinata berusaha menampilkan senyum dengan air mata yang masih setia menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata.."

"D-daijoubu Naruto-kun, dan.. Apa ini undangan untukku?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ya." jawab Naruto singkat sambil menutup mata, seakan ingin menikmati rasa sakit di hatinya.

"A-aku akan hadir." ucap Hinata pelan sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku Hinata-chan?" Naruto tidak tahan dengan arah pembicarban ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini.

"L-lupakan saja Naruto-kun.. Lagipula ini bukan hal penting." geleng Hinata dan tersenyum singkat.

"Apa kau yakin Hinata-chan?" tanya kembali Naruto memastikan.

"Y-ya." angguk Hinata singkat.

 **. . . XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO . . .**

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA HINATA?!" teriakan itu menggema ditelinga Hinata bagaikan petir. Hinata menceritakan semuanya pada kakaknya Hyuga Neji.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA MENIKAH DENGAN WANITA LAIN DISAAT KAU SEDANG MENGANDUNG BENIHNYA?!" teriakan demi teriakan Neji layangkan untuk Hinata, dia tidak menyangka kalau adik yang sangat di sayanginya bisa mengalami hal seperti ini.

Adik yang selalu dilindungi dan di sayanginya lebih dari apapun, kini sedang meringkuk ketakutan disudut kamarnya yang gelap dan pengap.

"A-aku me-menerima ini s-sebagai takdirku.." jawab Hinata berusaha setegar mungkin meski hatinya terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"KAU..!"Neji menahan teriakannya agar tidak semakin membuat Hinata takut, jujur dia merasa hancur melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini. Hatinya meraung ingin menebas leher lelaki yang membuat adiknya seperti ini.

"Takdir? Demi tuhan Hinata, Kau sedang mengandung.. Apa kau tega membiarkan anakmu kelak lahir tanpa adanya sosok Ayah?!" kali ini Hinata terdiam, apa yang dikatakan kakaknya memang benar, apa dia akan membiarkan anaknya kelak tumbuh tanpa sosok seorang ayah?

 _Amethyst_ itu kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

Meratapi akan nasibnya serta nasib anaknya kelak yang mungkin akan tumbuh berbeda karna dia sadar, anak hasil di luar nikah akan dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Neji, tenangkan dirimu.. Kasihan Hinata," pinta seorang wanita berambut coklat yang di cepol dua. Menyentuh pelan bahu Neji yang menegang sedari tadi.

Dia adalah Hyuga Tenten wanita yang dinikahi Neji sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Neji menatap istrinya sekilas dengan sorot mata terluka hingga dia kembali memfokuskan kedua netranya pada sosok sang adik yang meringkuk tak berdaya.

"Apa lelaki berengsek itu sudah tahu kalau kau sedang hamil, Hinata?" tanya Neji berusaha setenang mungkin, tapi seperkian detik matanya kembali melebar tak percaya setelah melihat gelengan lemah Hinata.

Perlahan Neji duduk disamping Hinata, tak lupa mengelus surai Indigo sang adil yang tak selembut sebelumnya. Airmata Hinata semakin deras menuruni pipinya saat Neji membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Baiklah.. Lelaki berengsek itu tidak perlu tahu tentang kehamilanmu Hinata," ujar Neji pelan sambil terus memeluk sang adik tercinta. Hinata semakin menjadi menangis dalam pelukan hangat Neji.

Tenten yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu kamar Hinata tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat pemandangan di depannya dimana Hinata yang terus terisak pilu dan neji yang memeluknya terlihat kacau. Tubuh Tenten pun merosot ke lantai. Adik ipar yang disayanginya sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Kita kembali ke Belanda." ujar Neji semakin memeluk erat tubuh ringkih adiknya yang terus terisak. Apapun yang terjadi setelah mereka kembali ke Belanda, Neji bersumpah. Dia akan melindungi Hinata dan menjadi tameng andai para Tetua mulai memandang remeh pada adik kesanyangannya.

Jika bukan karena melihat Hinata yang seperti ini, mungkin saat ini Neji sudah berada di kediaman lelaki berengsek itu dan memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya. _'Namikaze Naruto'_ batin Neji menyebutkan nama tersebut penuh kebencian.

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

. . . . . . . . yang mau ngasih kacang monggo silaken.. (σ￢_￢)σ asal jngn ngelemparin golok aja.. (σ￢_￢)σ terima kasih untuk yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktu membaca fic abal karangan saya yang pasaran dan aneh ini.. ^o^ . . . . . .

 **-ASYAH HATSUNE-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-MUNO-**

 **Genre** : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : NARUTO cuma milik MK-Sama.

Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H

 **WARNING** : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL, DSB.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

Malam ini jutaan tetes air turun dari langit gelap kota Tokyo. Menghantarkan sensasi dingin bagi setiap mahluk yang berada dibawahnya. Tapi tidak untuk sosok wanita yang kini tengah meringkuk di sudut kamarnya yang gelap dan pengap. Hujan ini seakan turut menangis menemani dirinya.

Kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang dicintainya akan menikah dengan wanita lain membuat hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan belati. Menggoreskan luka yang teramat dalam di hatinya.

"Hinata.." terdengar suara panggilan dari seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Membuat yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka. Hinata yang sadar akan arti tatapan itu lantas segera menghapus air matanya dan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Y-ya? A-ada apa Neji-nii?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Neji hanya menggeleng dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang kini membetulkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja.." ujar Neji mengambil posisi duduk disamping Hinata dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di kedua pipi Hinata. Tak lupa dirinya memeluk tubuh ringkih Hinata begitu erat.

 **. . .XOXOXOXOXOXOXO . . .**

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan hampa. Ia duduk bagaikan patung tak bernyawa, tidak mempedulikan kegaduhan disekelilingnya. Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada sosok wanita bertubuh mungil yang teramat dicintainya, Hyuga Hinata. Naruto ingin sekali keluar dari tempat ini dan berlari ketempat wanita tersebut berada untuk memeluknya. Menumpahkan rasa rindu yang mendalam. padahal baru kemarin dia memutuskan meninggalkan wanita tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?"

"Apa?"pertanyaan dari ayahnya membuat Naruto kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Naruto kembali menatap ayahnya dan juga melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang tersenyum kearahnya. Yakushi Orochimaru. Sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis sang Ayah.

"Bukankah Shion-chan itu sangat cantik, Naruto?" goda Minato pada sang anak yang menatapnya datar.

Naruto menoleh kesampingnya dan mendapati gadis itu sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Yakushi Shion. Rambutnya berwarna kuning agak pucat yang dibiarkan terurai dengan bola mata ungu terangnya membuat gadis itu nampak manis. Namun tetap saja gadis itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto.

Gadis tersebut menatap Naruto dengan senyum yang mmbingkai wajahnya. Tapi Naruto hanya menatap datar ke arahnya. Sekilas terlihat kekecewaan dari raut wajah gadis tersebut, melihat Naruto yang menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalian harus saling mengenal lebih dalam lagi, mengingat pernikahan kalian yang akan diselenggarakan minggu nanti" ucap Minato senang, yang membuat Naruto merasa muak.

Minggu depan, dia akan menikah dengan gadis yang samasekali tidak dicintainya. Terikat selamanya dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang ditandai dengan janji suci bersama gadis yang akan mendampinginya. Dan gadis itu bukanlah Hinatanya. Wanita yang selama ini Naruto harapkan untuk terus mendampinginya. Melainkan dengan wanita yang samasekali tidak Naruto harapkan keberadaannya.

'Apa keputusanku ini sudah benar?' pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi muncul dibenaknya.

 **. . XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO . . .**

Hinata memandangi undangan berwarna kuning tersebut cukup lama. Sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya. Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak pria itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka demi menikah dengan wanita lain. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum pria yang dicintainya mengikat janji suci dengan wanita tersebut. Liquid bening kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sekarang semua terasa hampa. Dalam satu minggu itu pun, Naruto tidak pernah menghubunginya bahkan sekedar menanyakan kabarnya lewat pesan.

"Ibu minta maaf sayang.." ucap lirih Hinata disela tangisannya sambil memegang perutnya yang rata.

 **. . . XOXOXOXOXOXOXO . . .**

Hinata masih termenung ditengah keramaian para tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara pernikahan Naruto. Dia memandang hampa Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan altar untuk menunggu sang mempelai. Hinata tidak menyadari akan tatapan kosong Naruto yang ditujukan pada wanita yang tengah berjalan menuju altar dengan gaun pengantinnya yang berjalan di dampingi seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang tidak lain adalah calon mertuanya.

Pandangan Hinata tertuju pada seorang wanita yang berjalan anggun menuju altar dengan mengandeng lengan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang berusia sekitar 40-an. Dialah Yakushi Shion. Wanita yang akan mendampingi Naruto. Hinata mengakui kalau Shion terlihat begitu cantik meski saat ini wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung berwarna putih.

Tanpa sadar mata Hinata kembali terasa panas. Susah payah dirinya menahan agar tidak kembali menangis meski hatinya kini sedang meraung kesakitan melihat kenyataan di hadapannya.

Hinata samasekali tidak bisa mendengar tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut sang pendeta, tidak. Tapi dirinyalah yang menolak untuk mendengar tiap kata tersebut. Hatinya seakan disayat. Tidak ingin percaya kalau ini benar-benar harus terjadi.

Sementara itu, sang pendeta tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Keluarga dan sahabat terkasih yang telah berkumpul di tempat yang indah ini.. Untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara suci dari ikatan pernikahan.. Apakah anda dengan tulus dan bersedia memberikan wanita disamping anda ini dalam ikatan suci pernikahan?" tanya sang pendeta papa Yakushi Orochimaru.

"Bersedia." jawab Yakushi Orochimaru dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Orochimaru mengambil tangan sang putri lantas menempatkannya di lengan kanan Naruto. Setelahnya dia kembali duduk disamping putranya yang bernama Yakushi Kabuto.

Pendeta tersebut lalu mengambil tempat di depan mimbar, memberi isyarat kepada kedua mempelai untuk mendekat kepadanya dan mengambil posisi berhadapan di depannya.

Hinata berusaha setegar mungkin dan tetap menolak mendengarkan tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang pendeta. Dia meremas erat sisi-sisi dress yang dikenakannya.

"Saudara Namikaze Naruto, Apa anda bersedia berjanji dihadapan Tuhan dan para tamu undangan yang hadir di acara ini untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang.. Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia dan hanya bagi dia selama-lamanya hingga maut memisahkan? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia."

Musnah sudah.

"Apakah anda bersedia mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah? Bersediakah anda?" lagi, tanya pendeta tersebut pada Naruto.

"Saya bersedia." jawab Naruto sekali lagi.

Remuk sudah.

"Saudari Yakushi Shion, apa anda bersedia berjanji di hadapan tuhan dan para tamu undangan yang hadir di acara ini untuk mencintai dan menghagai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang.. Apakah anda berjanji untuk menjadikan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi istri yang baik dan menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia dan hanya dia selama-lamanya hingga maut memisahkan? Bersediakah anda?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia." jawab Shion yang tersenyum dibalik tudung yang di kenakannya.

'Cukup!' hati Hinata meraung ingin semua lekas berakhir.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis sambil menundukkan kepala di barisan kursi paling belakang. Dia tidak kuat berada ditempat ini terlalu lama. Hatinya sangat sakit seperti di remas telapak tangan tak kasat mata. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari tempat ini, Dia tidak boleh lari.

'Kami-sama..'

Amethyst Neji menatap kedua mempelai tersebut dengan tatapan dingin. Dia menetapkan kedua nama tersebut dalam daftar hitamnya. Pandangan Neji beralih pada sosok wanita berambut merah yang berjalan kearah mempelai wanita dan langsung memeluk sang mempelai wanita penuh haru. Kembali, Neji dapat melihat Naruto yang kini tengah menatap kearah Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata yang masih setia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah dibalik poni panjangnya yang tebal.

Memeluk sang adik dengan erat.

"Kita pulang.."

Hinata mengangguk mengikuti Neji yang merangkulnya, membawanya menuju pintu keluar dimana Tenten sudah menunggu mereka dengan wajah yang menahan tangis. Neji yang menyadari akan hal tersebut lantas tersenyum kearah Istrinya seakan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Tenten pun membalas senyuman suaminya dengan turut tersenyum meski dia tetap menghawatirkan keadaan adik iparnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Naruto tidak pernah melepas pandangannnya dari Hinata yang sekarang berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama Neji. Naruto tertegun saat Hinata menolehkan kepala menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya, meski Naruto dapat melihat ada jejak air mata di kedua pipi tersebut.

'Hinata..' batin Naruto menyebutkan satu-satunya nama yang mengisi relung hatinya. Tanpa sadar Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya yang panas. Mencoba menikmati rasa sakit yang mendera hati dan jiwanya.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto tak luput dari sepasang mata milik Kushina yang memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

 **. . . XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO . . .**

"tidurlah Hinata.. Kau butuh istirahat," ujar Tenten sambil membenahi selimut yang dipakai Hinata.

"I-iya Tenten-nee." jawab Hinata pelan mencoba mengikuti perkataan kakak iparnya karena jujur, dia memang butuh tidur.

Hati dan pikirannya sangat lelah. Dia tidak boleh terus seperti ini karena ada nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya yang membutuhkan dirinya. Hinata tersenyum mengingat dia akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Sekarang mereka telah berada di dalam pesawat pribadi menuju Belanda, Tempat dimana keluarga besar mereka tinggal.

1 jam setelah acara pernikahan Naruto selesai, Neji langsung membawa istri dan adiknya ke bandara.

"Apa kita sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Neji?" bisik Tenten sambil melihat kearah sang suami yang tengah memejamkan mata disampingnya. Membuka mata dan melihat istrinya yang tampak khawatir. Neji mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mengelus pipi kanan sang istri penuh sayang.

"Akan sangat menyakitkan jika Hinata tetap berada di Jepang, Ini demi kebaikannya dan juga.. Demi calon keponakan kita." senyuman Neji sedikit banyak membuat hati wanita bercepol dua tersebut tenang. Ya. Ada dirinya dan sang suami yang akan menjaga dan melindungi Hinata serta calon keponakan mereka.

'Akan kubuat mereka menyesal telah menyakiti Adikku' batin Neji yang sekarang terlihat menyeramkan dengan sorot mata berkilat dingin.

 **. . . . . . . . TO BE CONTINUE?. . . . . . . .**

Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf kalau chapter 2 ini mengecewakan minna-sama..

Jujur, otak saya rada buntu pas buat nie cerita, tapi nekat buat.. *ditimpuk pakai batu* dan oiya, maaf nggak bisa balas review Minna-sama sekalian..

Itu dikarenakan saya yang tak tau cara membalas review.. *ditimpuk pakai bakiak* sekian untuk chapter 2 ini dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah nge review, nge fav dan mem follow fanfic Gaje saya ini..

Dan untuk scene pemberkatan..(?) entah itu udah benar apa nggak, karena saya tidak tau dan cuma nyari-nyari kalimatnya dari beberapa komik bertemakan pernikahan yang saya punya.. x'D Terimakasih sudah membaca.. *.*


	3. Chapter 3

**-MUNO-**

 **Genre** : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : NARUTO cuma milik MK-Sama.

Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H

 **WARNING** : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL, DSB.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

 **TOKYO, 6 tahun kemudian.**

Seorang pria bersurai kuning layaknya matahari kini menatap pemandangan di depannya dibalik jendela Caffe. Entah apa, tapi wajah tampan sang pria kini seakan sedang menahan sesuatu yang membuatnya sendu.

Namikaze Naruto. Pria berwajah rupawan dengan tubuh tegap dan berotot tersebut merupakan CEO muda yang memimpin perusahaan ternama Namikaze Corp. Perushaan yang kini menapaki puncak kejayaan perindustrian di Jepang. Saat ini pemilik surai kuning tersebut tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan Caffe yang menghadap langsung ke kaca Caffe. Memperlihat beberapa laju kendaraan dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang terlihat melintas di depann Caffe.

Kini kedua safir Naruto tertutup. Menyelami pikirannya. Mengingat kembali akan sosok wanita yang selama 6 tahun ini selalu muncul di benaknya. Wanita cantik dengan amethystnya yang menawan. Wajah itu, wajah seorang wanita yang teramat di cintainya dan di rindukannya. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu tanpa kabar dari wanita tersebut.

Berbagai cara sudah Naruto lakukan saat mengetahui ponsel Hinata, wanita yang dicintainya samasekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Dari mendatangi kediaman Hinata hingga mencari tau lewat sahabat-sahabat terdekat Hinata yang malah membuahkan beberapa lebam serta sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat bogem mentah dari Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shina. Jika mengingat kejadian itu, Naruto malah berharap Kiba dan Shino membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Naruto sadar, Kiba dan Shino pasti sangat murka dan kecewa terhadap dirinya. Kedua pria tersebut sangat menyayangi Hinata dan berkata kalau Hinata adalah adik yang akan selalu mereka jaga dan lindungi. Tapi malah Naruto yang mereka percayai yang menorehkan luka teramat dalam di hati Hinata.

Tidak mudah membuat Kiba dan Shino membuka mulut akan dimana keberadaan Hinata. Bahkan saat Naruto membuang harga dirinya dan bersuju di kaki keduanya serta menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya sampai tega menyakiti Hinata. Kiba dan Shino hanya diam dan menatapnya dingin, lantas pergi meninggalkannya yang masih dalam posisi bersujud.

Rasa kecewa yang Naruto dapat tidak lantas membuatnya menyerah. Dia menyewa Detective ternama di Jepang untuk mencari tau dimana keberadaan Hinata. Tapi lagi-lagi hanya kekecewaan yang di dapatnya. Hinata seakan menghilang tanpa jejak hingga 6 tahun berlalu tetap tidak membuahkan hasil memuaskan dari sang Detective.

Membuka kedua safirnya kembali. Naruto merasa sesak di dadanya saat kenyataan bahwa Hinatanya menghilang karena salahnya.

'Hinata..' batin Naruto memanggil nama sang terkasih.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Seorang wanita berambut indigo terlihat berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko bunga. Rambut panjangnya bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin seiring kakinya melangkah. Senyum manis terus melekat diwajah cantiknya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menyusuri pertokoan hingga langkahnya semakin cepat saat melihat sebuah Caffe.

Seorang wanita lain berambut coklat bergelombang terlihat baru keluar dari dalam bersama dua bocah lelali berumur sekitar 5 tahun.

Wanita berambut indigo tersebut segera menghampiri ketiganya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Ibuuu!" sorak bocah lelaki berambut indigo dengan satu penutup mata yang menutup mata kirinya tersebut dengan berlari kecil menerjang wanita berambut Indigo yang ternyata ibunya itu dengan pelukan hangat. Sedang bocah lelaki satunya yang berambut hitam hanya diam. Kedua safir bocah lelaki tersebut terpaku menatap buket bunya yang digenggam wanita berambut indigo tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ibu.. Ayo ketempat Ayah! Ayah pasti sudah menunggu kita!" ujar bocah berambut hitam dengan iris safirnya yang redup sambil melangkah dan ikut memeluk sang wanita berambut indigo.

"Iya sayang.. Ayo ke tempat Ayah." ucapan tersebut terdengar lirih. Senyum yang tadinya melekat diwajahnya kini tergantikan oleh raut wajah sendu.

Wajah sendu wanita indigo itu tak luput dari pandangn wanita berambut coklat bergelombang yang kini menatapnya sedih.

"Ano.. Tenten-nee, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama.. Toko bunganya kehabisan stok krisan putih, jadi aku harus memilih warna lain yang memakan waktu lama." ungkap wanita berambut indigo tersebut dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Wanita berambut coklat yang ternyata Hyuga Tenten membalas senyuman sang adik.

"Jangan sungkan begitu Hinata.. Kau kan adikku!" sahut Tenten menyebut nama sang adik yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Hinata juga ikut tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Tenten yang diucapkan dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Dan sebaiknya kita segera berangkat sebelum gelap, ayo!" ujar Tenten menatap Hinata yang kini tengah sibuk membelai kedua rambut putra kembarnya penuh sayang.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tenten. Hinata baru sadar kalau sekaran hari sudah sore. Mereka memang harus segera bergegas ke tempat tujuan sebelum langit berganti warna menjadi gelap.

Merasakan pergerakan dari kedua putra yang dipeluknya. Hinata tersentak saat keduanya berlari kearah mobil mereka yang terparkir.

"Bolt! Sota! Jangan berlari, nanti kalian jatuh!" ucap Hinata agak keras. Khawatir kedua putranya jatuh dan terluka.

"Biarkan saja Hinata.. Tidak perlu khawatir! Wajar mereka seperti itu, karena pasti mereka merindukannya." ujar Tenten maklum melihat kedua keponakannya yang berlari menuju mobil. Setidaknya Bolt dan Sota tidak terlihat muram seperti tadi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Tenten. Kedua amethystnya tak pernah lepas memandang kedua putranya yang kini sudah berada dalam mobil.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto yang sedang menatap keluar jendela Caffe tiba-tiba terpaku diam ditempat. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang safirnya lihat.

'Hi-hinata?'

Ini jelas bukan halusinasi. Disana. Iris safirnya melihat Hinata sedang berjalan dengan mengenakan mini dress simple berwarna putih gading yang tidak terlalu terbuka. Dilengkapi cardingan soft pink yang melekat di tubuhnya berjalan pelan berdampingan dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang yang mengenakan mini dress simple dengan lengan panjang berwarna merah yang dikenalnya sebagai Tenten.

Sadar akan sosok Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Naruto lantas berdiri dan berlari mengejar Hinata. Hatinya sunggu kegiranang melihat Hinatanya.

"HINATAAAA!" teriakan Naruto menggema di penjuru Caffe yang pengunjungnya kebetulan masih sedikit tersebut.

"HINATAAA!" lagi, Naruto berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Berharap wanita yang dipanggilnya mendengar teriakannya.

Sesampainya di luar Caffe, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar tempat dimana tadi dia melihat Hinata dan Tenten. Nihil. Tidak ada sosok Hinata bahkan Tenten disini. Hanya ada pejalan kaki yang melewatinya dengan berbagai pandangan.

 _'Apa tadi hanya halusinasiku lagi?'_

Naruto menunduk menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya dilutut. Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya sekuat mungkin. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"HINATAAAAAAA!" teriakan Naruto sekarang bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya juga sarat akan rasa frustasi.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata yang sedang fokus melihat kesamping jendela mobil berjengit kaget. Dia merasa ada yang memanggilnya barusan. Tapi siapa? Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya melihat jejeran toko dan Caffe di balik jendela mobil.

Tenten yang melihat Hinata seperti sedang bingung lantas membuka suara.

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal di toko bunga tadi?" tanya Tenten khawatir melihat sang adik.

"Etto.. Apa Tenten-nee tidak mendengar ada suara yang memanggilku?" ujar Hinata pelan. Tenten hanya mengerjapkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa Hinata.. Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja." tenten meyakinkan dengan keplanya yang mengangguk-ngangguk dengam mata coklatnya yan menatap lurur ke jalan di hadapannya.

"I-iya juga ya.." gumam Hinata pelan sambil menoleh kebelakang dimana kedua putranya sedang duduk manis sambil menatap pemandangan dibalik kaca jendela mobil yang mereka naiki.

Wajah Bolt terlihat datar seperti biasa dengan iris safirnya yang redup. Sota terlihat tidak jauh beda dengan Bolt. Mata kiri Sota memang tidak terlihat karena penutup mata yang menghalangi siapapun untuk melihatnya. Tapi mata kanannya yang beriris safir tersebut sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa ada luka di dalamnya. Melihat kedua putranya membuat Hinata merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya.

'Kami-sama..'

Hinata berharap kedua putranya kembali ceria seperti saat mereka ada di Belanda.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto kini sudah kembali memasuki Caffe. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya aneh. Tapi ada juga yang menatapnya penuh kagum. Wajah tampan naruto memang menjadi nilai plus yang membuatnya menjadi dambaan beberapa pengunjung wanita di Caffe ini, terlepas dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Kembali ke mejanya disudut Caffe. Naruto mendudukkan diri ke kursinya dan mengambil ponsel pintar dari saku celana hitam yang dikenakananya. Kemeja biru yang dipakai Naruto tampak lusuh efek berlari layaknya orang kesetanan. Mengetik pesan singkat lalu dikirimnya ke nomor seseorang berinisial K. Naruto kembali memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke sakunya.

Memandang tanpa minat Coffee Latte miliknya yang bergambar musang. Naruto tidak sadar akan sosok pria dengan setelan jas mahal yang melekat ditubuh tegapnya kini berada tepat disampingnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Namikaze-san." ucap pria asing tersebut. Membuat Naruto menoleh dan terkejut melihatnya.

 _'Ck'_ decakan kecil terdengar dari pria asing tersebut yang kini menatap Naruto datar.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ibu.. Apa Ayah kesepian disini?" tanya Sota membuka suara. Langkah kecilnya beriringan dengan langkah sang Ibu juga saudara kembarnya yang bungkam.

Tenten hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Melirik Bolt yang hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong membuat Tenten ingin menangis.

"T-tidak sayang.. K-kita akan mengunjungi Ayah setiap hari agar Ayah tidak kesepian.." ujar Hinata lirih. Jemarinya meremas jemari mungil anak-anaknya. Menuntunnya ketempat dimana sang Ayah berada. Hatinya meraung ingin menumpahkan tangis yang sedaritadi ditahannya.

Menyadari akan bahu Hinata yang mulai bergetar. Tenten memegang bahu Hinata pelan. Membuat Hinata yang melamun kaget dan menoleh cepat kearah Tenten yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

Menggeleng kecil. Hinata memaksakan dirinya tersenyum agar Tenten tidak khawatir padanya. Hinata kini semakin menggenggam jemari mungil kedua putranya dimasing-masing telapak tangannya. Tempat yang mereka tuju sekarang sudah terlihat.

 _'Jangan menangis di depan putra-putramu Hinata..'_

Batin Hinata mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE?**

Pertama-tama saya minta maaf akan keterlambatan saya meng update chap 3 ini.. Kedua saya juga minta maaf jika chap ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya.. Ini di karenakan otak saya yang mulai konslet.. Dan juga saya minta maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan minna-sama.. HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI..! T.T Pokoknya maaf atas chap 3 ini minna-san.. *Ojigi* Untuk yang sudah mem follow, mem fav dan juga me Review fic gaje saya ini, terlepas dari review log in dan non log in saya ucapkan TERIMAKASIH SEBESAR-BESARNYA..! Akhir kata, salam dua jari.. '-')v *Ojigi*


	4. Chapter 4

**-MUNO-**

 **Genre** : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : NARUTO cuma milik MK-Sama.

Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H

 **WARNING** : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL, DSB.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

Naruto menatap datar lelaki yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Meski pada awalnya terkejut. Tapi rasa terkejut itu berhasil disembunyikan dengan sangat apik oleh Naruto. Entah ada angin apa sehingga orang di depannya ini muncul setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang tanpa kabar dan menyapanya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Naruto?" tanya lelaki berjas mahal tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa aku harus memeluk dan menciummu sebagai ungkapan rindu?" ucap Naruto datar. Membuat lelaki di depannya berdecak karena kesal.'

"Ck, 6 tahun ternyata bisa mengubah segalanya ya?" tanya lelaki itu entah pada siapa sambil menyesap kopi hitam pesanannya.

"Tidak semua hal, dan aku masih mengingat dengan jelas pertemuan terakhir kita yang dramatis?" ungkap Naruto pada lelaki di depannya.

Lelaki tersebut berhenti menyesap kopinya lantas menaruh cangkirnya kembali keatas meja. Menatap Naruto dingin. Kedua mata coklatnya seakan menyimpan amarah yang tertuju pada sosok Naruto.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya,Naruto!"

"Ya, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya bahkan lebih dari sekedar lebam dan luka robek." ungkap Naruto tetap mempertahankan kedatarannya.

"Yah.. Tadinya aku berniat membunuhmu, tapi Shino melarangku dan berkata, dengan membiarkanmu hidup.. Itu sama saja membunuhmu secara perlahan." ucap lelaki bermata coklat itu sambil menyeringai. Seringai dibibirnya kian melebar tatkala kedua manik coklatnya menangkap raut terkejut diwajah Naruto.

Naruto geram mendengar apa yang diucapkan pria di depannya tersebut. Memang benar, Naruto lebih memilih mati daripada hidup. Dulu, Naruto selalu menuruti apa yang di pinta sang Ibu. Bahkan bersedia menikahi wanita yang samasekali tidak ia cintai karena keluarganya yang dijebak hingga terlilit banyak hutang dan hampir membuat perusahaannya gulung tikar. Di jual? Ya, Naruto mengakui bahwa dirinya dijual agar perusahaan dan keluarganya bisa terselamatkan. Menikahi wanita seperti Shion membuat Naruto selalu menahan emosinya agar tid meluap. Bahkan Shion selalu melaporkan sikapnya yang dingin pada ayahnya Orochimaru yang kemudian mengancam Naruto untuk bersikap lembut pada Shion. Tapi Naruto samasekali tidak bergeming. Sikapnya tetap dingin terhadap Shion bahkan seakan tak menganggap wanita itu ada hingga gadis kecil yang memanggilnya Ayah lahir. Naruto bersikap layaknya seorang Ayah meski sikap dinginnya terhadap Shion tidak berubah samasekali. Dan karena kerja kerasnya, Naruto sudah berhasil membuat Namikaze Corp berdiri dipuncak perindustrian jepang serta berhasil membayar hutang keluarganya terhadap Yakushi Orochimaru. Lega? Tentu saja Naruto merasa lega karena keluarganya bisa terlepas dari ular licik macam Orochimaru.

"Apa kau menyapaku hanya untuk ini, Kiba?" tanya Naruto kembali memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Tentu tidak." jawab lelaki bermata coklat yang tak lain adalah Kiba Inuzuka sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Ohya, bagaimana kabar putrimu eh? Kudengar dia sangat mirip dengan Shion." tanya kiba basa basi.

Mata safir Naruto menatap tajam Kiba yang balas menatap Naruto acuh.

"Hn." sahut Naruto Singkat.

"Kau tau, Naruto? Aku sudah mendengar tentang putrimu dari Sakura-chan.. Dan aku sedikit terkejut saat mengetahuinya."ungkap Kiba ringan.

Membenahi jas yang di kenakannya. Kiba lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berbalik membelakangi Naruto yang masih duduk dalam diam. Sebelum benar benar melangkah. Kiba menoleh melirik Naruto dari sudut ekor matanya.

"Ohya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." ungkap Kiba.

"Jika.. Jika Hinata sudah menikah.. Apa kau akan berhenti mencarinya, Naruto?" tanya Kiba seraya melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri tanpa niat mendengarkan jawaban Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan dari Kiba. Tangannya mencengkram erat cangkir Cofeelatte miliknya yang sudah dingin tersebut. Mulutnya terkatup rapat menahan geram dan manik safirnya menatap nyalang punggung Kiba yang semakin menjauh.

-BRAKKK-

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Naruto keras sambil menggebrak meja. Mengakibatkan cangkir Coffelatte miliknya tumpah dan menggelinding. Beberapa pasang mata di dalam Caffe kembali menatapnya, tapi Naruto tidak peduli meski dirinya menjadi objek dari berpasang-pasang mata tersebut. Hatinya bergemuruh panas saat mengingat pertanyaan yang Kiba lontarkan.

Tidak ada pelayan yang datang menghampiri Naruto. Bahkan sekedar menegur Naruto pun, tidak ada. Semua pelayan sadar bahwa mereka masih butuh pekerjaan dan memilih diam daripada mendekat dengan niat baik tapi malah berefek buruk pada pekerjaan mereka. Melihat wajah dingin pria bersurai blonde tersebut juga sudah cukup memberi tau kalau keberadaan mereka tidaklah dibutuhkan oleh pemilik Namikaze Corp tersebut.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Apa Bolt dan Sota sudah tidur, Hinata?" tanya Tenten saat melihat Hinata muncul dari tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dengan ruang tamu dirumah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk mengiyakan. Memberi jawaban tak terucap atas pertanyaan Kakak iparnya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sendirian. Berjalan pelan kearah sofa, Hinata mengambil tempat kosong disamping Tenten.

"Ano, terimakasih karena Tenten-nee sudah mau menemani kami sedari pagi.." ucap Hinata tulus.

"Kau ini! Kenapa berterimakasih terus daritadi, Hinata? Aku ini kan kakakmu juga.. Jadi jangan sungkan seperti itu padaku." balas Tenten cemberut.

"Maaf.." Sesal Hinata sambil menunduk merasa tak enak pada Tenten. Melihat Hinata yang menunduk membuat Tenten tertawa.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Hinata." ucapan Tenten membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Meskipun kau sudah menikah dan punya anak.. kau tetaplah adik kecil kami, Hinata.. Jadi jangan merasa tidak enak padaku." Tenten berujar sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh! B-bagaimana dengan Kou? Apa dia tidak apa-apa ditinggal dirumah, Tenten-nee?" Hinata baru teringat akan sosok bocah laki-laki berambut coklat sebahu yang sangat mirip dengan Neji sang kakak. Menatap Tenten khawatir, Hinata kembali merasa tak enak hati sudah membuat Tenten menelantarkan putranya dirumah.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa Hinata.. Tenang saja! ada Lee yang menjaga Kou dirumah." perkataan Tenten sedikit membuat Hinata lega mendengarnya. Lee adalah sepupu Tenten.

"Karena kau mengingatkanku tentang Kou.. Aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pulang, Neji juga mengabariku kalau dia akan sampai dirumah 2 jam lagi." ujar Tenten seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hinata juga ikut berdiri dan berjalan dibelakang Tenten guna mengantar sang kakak ipar sampai di tempat mobil mewahnya terparkir.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna, Tenten-nee.."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut membuat Tenten menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Hinata yang berdiri sambil menunduk dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Hinata?" tanya Tenten dengan dahi mengkerut menatap Hinata.

"Aku.. Aku selalu merepotkan Neji-nii dan Tenten-nee.. Membuat Neji-nii turut menanggung beban atas kesalahanku, membuatnya selalu bersedih karena keadaanku ini, Aku.." Hinata semakin menunduk dalam. Dirinya merasa menjadi adik yang tidak berguna dan selalu membebani Neji atas keadaannya. Hatinya perih saat mengingat seberapa keras Neji melindungi dan berjuang untuk masa depannya dan juga masa depan kedua putranya yang masih berada di dalam kandungannya. Melangkah pelan, Tenten menepuk kepala bersurai indigo milik Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada kakak yang menganggap adik yang sangat disayanginya sebagai beban, Hinata.." ungkap Tenten tulus. Tenten mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata.

"Jangan lupa kunci semua pintu dan jendela rumahmu, Hinata! Bagaimanpun, kau hanya tinggal bertiga disini.." ujar Tenten merasa khawatir karena Hinata hanya tinggal bersama si kembar. Padahal Neji sudah memaksa agar Hinata tinggal bersama mereka dirumah yang lama, tapi Hinata menolak.

"Ha'i Tenten-nee.. Jangan khawatir, kami akan baik-baik saja disini." Hinata mennyunggingkanseulas senyum, merasa maklum jika Tenten khawatir akan keadaannya dan kedua putranya. Neji bahkan memaksa menaruh bodyguard di rumahnya tapi ditolak Hinata dengan halus.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata.. Titip salam untuk Bolt dan Sota ya?" pamit Tenten memasuki mobil lantas menyalakan mesinnya. Pelan, mobil Tenten berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Hinata.

"Ha'i ha'i Tenten-nee.. Hati-hati dijalan." seru Hinata agak keras dan melambai kearah Tenten yang balas melambai dari jendela samping kursi kemudi.

Melihat mobil yang dikendarai Tenten semakin menjauh. Hinata berbalik dan melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Hinata lantas mengunci pintu tersebut dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Naruto pulang ke apartemennya saat jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 11 malam. Tubuhnya yang kaku membuatnya lantas menghempaskan dirinya dengan kasar keatas permukaan ranjang king size miliknya. Hati dan pikirannya masih panas karena pertanyaan kiba terus terngiang di kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

'Jika.. Jika Hinata sudah menikah.. Apa kau akan berhenti mencarinya, Naruto?'

"Ugh." erangan kesakitan itu lolos dari celah bibir Naruto. Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, bahkan hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kiba terngiang kembali di kepalanya.

"Hinata.." gumam Naruto yang sarat akan rasa sakit.

"Rasanya seperti hancur tapi tidak hancur, gila namun bisa-bisanya masih waras.. Aku memang sangat menyedihkan ya, Hinata?" Naruto mencengkram erat bagian depan sebelah kiri kemeja yang dikenakannya. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap.

Hingga liquid bening mengalir dari kelopak mata Naruto, membuat sang empunya tampak terlihat menyedihkan.

 **-Drrt Drrt Drrt-**

Getaran dari ponsel yang ada di saku celananya membuat Naruto mau tidak mau menjangkau ponsel tersebut, guna mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menghubunginya.

"Naruto?" suara bariton diseberang telepon membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa basi.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya." ujar suara diseberang telepon.

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar hal tersebut. Kaget bercampur senang menjadi satu saat mengetahui dirinya sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan sosok yang selama ini di carinya dan di rindukannya.

"Cepat katakan semua yang kau dapat, Kakashi!" titah Naruto cepat. Membuat seorang diseberang telepon yang di panggilnya Kakashi, menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Aku harap kau masih waras setelah mendengar apa yang ingin kusampaikan."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bertele-tele denganku, Kakashi!" geram Naruto. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin mendengar hal lain selain tentang keberadaan Hinata. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Kakashi sebelum membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Mungkin ini termasuk sangat lamban, tapi.. Hinata ada di kota ini, sekarang." ungkap Kakashi.

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa ada niat untuk menyela Kakashi. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat, seakan siap menumpahkan kebahagiaan atas kenyataan bahwa Hinata benar-benar sudah kembali.

"Tapi.." kalimat mengantung yang diucapkan Kakashi membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening. Tiba-tiba pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kiba kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

'Jika.. Jika Hinata sudah menikah.. Apa kau akan berhenti mencarinya, Naruto?'

 **-Nyuuut-**

"Ugh." erangan kesakitan itu kembali meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat memikirkan pertanyaan sialan dari Kiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi terdengar khawatir dari seberang telepon.

"Hn, lanjutkan laporanmu." sahut Naruto sambil memijit pelan pangkal hidung mancungnya.

"Baiklah.. Hinata memang ada di kota ini, tapi.. Bukan lagi sebagai Hyuga Hinata, melainkan sebagai Uchiha Hinata.." ungkap Kakashi lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

'U-uchiha Hinata..' batin Naruto menyebut nama baru Hinata. Hatinya benar-benar hancur menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata sudah menikah. Harapannya untuk kembali membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya langsung musnah, menyisakan rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang ulu hatinya.

"D-dia.. Sudah menikah?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Suaranya bergetar. Bahkan kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan safirnya.

"Ya." sahut Kakashi singkat.

'Kumohon, siapapun tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga..'

"Bunuh saja aku sekarang, Kakashi.." ujar Naruto, membuat Kakashi yang mendengarnya kembali menghela nafas frustasi.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Naruto! Dengarkan a-"

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi."potong Naruto menyela perkataan Kakashi yang belum selesai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dia sudah menikah, dan itu sudah cukup mem-"

"Suaminya sudah meninggal." kini giliran Kakashi yang memotong ucapan Naruto.

Membuka kasar kedua matanya. Safir Naruto melotot tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja telinganya dengar. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Kakashi kembali membuka suara.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok pagi.. Akan lebih jelas jika kita berbicara secara langsung.. Istirahatlah Naruto." setelahnya tidak terdengar suara apapun lagi di dalam kamar Naruto. Kakash memutuskan sambungan telepon. Membiarkan Naruto terdiam cukup lama untuk memahami apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

'Hinata..'

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Terbangun tengah malam karena rasa haus membuat Hinata keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil segelas air minum di dapur. Kaki mungilnya melangkah begitu pelan dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu yang tak lain adalah pintu kamar putra sulungsunya, Bolt. Sudah kebiasaan bagi Hinata saat terjaga tengah malam untuk menengok keadaan kedua putranya terlebih dulu. Memastikan kalau putra kembarnya tidur dengan nyenyak.

Membuka pintu kamar Bolt dengan pelan. Hinata menyembulkan kepalanya di celah pintu guna menengok kedalam kamar Bolt yang gelap karena lampunya dimatikan. Amethyst Hinata menangkap sosok Bolt yang tidur menyamping menghadap pintu tempatnya berdiri. Wajah damai Bolt saat tertidur sangatlah menggemaskan, membuat seulas senyum tersungging dibibir Hinata. Merasa cukup menengok keadaan Bolt, Hinata lantas menutup pintu kamar tersebut pelan.

Menengok pintu kayu bercat biru yang berada 3 meter disamping kamar Bolt. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menuju pintu tersebut. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu bercat biru di hadapannya. Jemari Hinata hampir saja menggapai knop pintu di depannya, andai sebuah suara isakan dari dalam kamar tidak mengintrupsi dan membuat jemarinya mengambang di udara,

"Hiks, Ayah.."

-DEG-

Hinata mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

"Hiks, Ayah.."

"Ayah.. sudah tidak sayang kami.. Ayah pembohong, hiks.. Ayah.."

"Aku rindu Ayah.. Hiks."

"K-kenapa, hiks.. Kenapa Ayah meninggalkan kami.. Hiks, Ayah.."

Hinata membekap mulutnya. Hatinya seakan tersayat mendengar tangisan pilu dari balik pintu. Sota menangis? Ya. Putranya yang pemalu itu tengah menangis memanggil Ayahnya. Hinata tidak bisa untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah.

Tubuh Hinata perlahan jatuh merosot di depan pintu kamar Sota. Terduduk dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena tangis. Hinata membungkam mulutnya sekuat yang ia bisa, berusaha agar isakannya tidak keluar dan terdengar.

Hinata terus menangis dalam diam tanpa menyadari sepasang safir tengah menatapnya sendu dari celah pintu berwarna coklat.

 **-TO BE CONTINUE?-**

Pertama saya minta maaf atas keleletan saya meng up chap 4 ini.. Dan saya jg minta maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan dan terlalu pendek atau semakin gaje.. Otak saya sedang konslet dikarenakan banyak masalah yg saya hadapi.. Dari masalah keluarga sampai masalah pribadi yang membuat saya selalu menggalau ria dan nangis tiap malam sambil berkata kenapa cinta itu sesakit ini..? #Plakkk dan oiya, saya minta maaf untuk chap 5 saya tidak bisa janji untuk up cepat dikarenakan nasib saya dirumah tidak jelas karena tanggal 27 depan, saya akan di depak dari rumah.. Untuk yg me review.. Terimakasih karena sudah me review fic gaje saya, Terimakasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca dan menunggu fic gaje saya, dan Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyemangati saya.. ( ^ω^ ) Arigato Gozaimasu.. ( ^ω^ ) Sekian cuap2 dari saya yang gaje ini.. Akhir kata, salam dua jari.. '-')v


	5. Chapter 5

**-MUNO-**

 **Genre** : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : NARUTO cuma milik MK-Sama.

Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H

 **WARNING** : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL, DSB.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

Pagi ini terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo tengah sibuk membuat bento di sebuah dapur minimalis dengan prabot serta peralatan yang sangat lengkap. Jemarinya sangat telaten memotong-motong sayuran yang akan di masukkannya kedalam kotak persegi empat tersebut sampai pergerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi bel.

-Tingtong-

"Tamu?" gumam Hinata pelan seraya membuka celemek ungu yang di kenakannya hingga menyisakan dress berwarna biru muda yang hanya memiliki panjang mencapai luntutnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menuju pintu tempat dimana tamu itu menekan bel.  
.

"S-sebentar.." seru Hinata tidak begitu nyaring.

Memutar knop pintu, pertama yang dilihat Hinata adalah kaos v-neck yang dibalut dengan jaket berbahan kulit, karena tinggi Hinata yang hanya mencapai dagu orang yang kini berada di depannya. Menengadahkan wajah guna mengetahui sang tamu. Pertama yang dilihat Hinata adalah wajah tampan seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Neji-nii.." panggil Hinata pelan sambil melangkah dan langsung memeluk tamu yang ternyata adalah Neji tersebut.

"Ohayou, Hinata.." Neji terlihat belum siap menerima pelukan dari Hinata yang tiba-tiba sampai membuat tubuh tegapnya sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat menerima pelukan dari Hinata.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Neji sambil mengelus surai indigo sang adik dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya merindukan Neji-nii.." Geleng Hinata pelan, belum berniat menceritakan kegundahannya. Melepas pelukannya, Hinata menatap wajah sang kakak yang absen seminggu dari penglihatannya.

"Kau ini.. " Neji berujar sambil menyentil dahi Hinata pelan.

"Dimana si kembar, Hinata?"

Hinata meringis pelan menerima sentilan tersebut lalu tersenyum seraya menyingkir dari pintu agar Neji bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Sebentar lagi pasti mereka turun, Neji-nii.." sahut Hinata pelan.

"Hn, aku akan me-." perkataan Neji terhenti saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah ruang tamu.

"Neji-nii?" Hinata menatap Neji dengan pandangan khawatir lantas langsung berlari kedalam rumah disusul Neji yang tak kalah khawatirnya.

"BOLT! SOTA!" seruan Neji terdengar menggema didalam rumah hingga mengagetkan kedua bocah yang sedang berjongkok dipertengahan anak tangga.

"Paman Neji!" seru kedua bocah kembar tersebut lantang sambil berlari menuruni tangga, membuat Hinata membelalakkan kedua amethystnya, takut jika keduanya terjatuh.

"Jangan lari di tangga!" Hinata berseru memperingati keduanya namun tampaknya tidak didengar. Neji tersenyum sambil menangkap kedua bocah kembar itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudah, Hinata.. Yang terpenting mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa."lerai Neji masih tersenyum. Hinata menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan Bolt dan Sota jika sudah bertemu Paman mereka.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan ini lagi, mengerti?" omel Hinata menatap putra kembarnya yang tengah memeluk erat Neji.

"Iya/Iya.." gumam Bolt dan Sota secara bersamaan sambil menatap Hinata dari balik tubuh tegap Neji. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum seraya mengacak surai kedua keponakannya gemas.

"Bolt? Kenapa dengan rambutmu?" Neji berhenti mengacak rambut Bolt dan Sota saat menyadari akan adanya perubahan pada rambut Bolt. Neji menoleh menatap Hinata guna meminta penjelasan, tapi hanya gelengan ringan dari Hinata yang Neji dapat.

"Bolt?" tanya Neji sekali lagi meminta jawaban.

"Aku tidak suka anak-anak di kelasku, mereka.. Mereka mengatai rambutku." ungkap Bolt pelan. Neji sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Bolt. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan mulai melenggang pergi meninggalkan putra kembarnya bersama sang kakak ketika mengingat bento buatannya belum selesai dibuat.

Neji menatap paras keponakan kembarnya yang menggemaskan dan tampan, membuat sebuah senyum tercetak di wajahnya yang selalu minim ekspresi. Namun senyum itu luntur ketika Neji juga mengakui kalau wajah kedua keponakannya begitu mirip dengan wajah pria yang membuat adiknya menderita.

"Warna rambutmu memang menyakiti mata, Bolt." ujar Neji ringan, membuat Bolt melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya kesal. Sota yang mendengar pengakuan sang paman, lantas turut melepas pelukan dan menempel pada Bolt.

"Paman sama saja se-" sebelum Bolt menyelesaikan perkataannya, Neji keburu menyela.

"Jangan merendah pada mereka yang mengataimu, Bolt.. kau adalah Matahari yang sangat berharga." ungkap Neji seraya menggapai kepala Bolt dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Bolt yang diperlakukan seperti itu lantas tersenyum tiga jari, mengabaikan saudaranya yang menunduk sambil meremas ujung seragam TK berwarna biru yang di kenakanya.

"L-lalu aku apa?" tanya Sota tetap menunduk.

Neji berhenti mengacak rambut Bolt dan menoleh kearah Sota yang menunduk. Begitupun juga Bolt yang ikut menoleh menatap adik kembarnya dengan heran. Tersenyum simpul, Neji ganti mengacak rambut Sota gemas.

"Sota adalah bulan yang sangat berharga.." ungkap Neji yang berhasil membuat Sota mengangkat wajahnya dan Bolt menoleh kepadanya.

"Kalian adalah matahari dan bulan yang sangat berharga.." ungkap Neji yang langsung mendapat pelukan dari Bolt dan Sota.

"Hahaha, dan paman adalah pelindung kami dattebasa!"seruan Bolt mendapat anggukan penuh semangat dari adik kembarnya Sota yang tertatawa.

Neji memeluk kedua bocah lelaki didepannya begitu erat. Meski Neji tidak menyukai Ayah biologis mereka, tapi Neji sangat menyayangi Bolt dan Sota seperti dia menyayangi putranya Kou.

"Cepat bersiap, Paman akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah.." ujar Neji seraya mengacak surai keduanya pelan, membuat kedua bocah kembar yang rambutnya di acak terkekeh.

"YOSH!" seru keduanya dan segera berlari menaiki tangga kembali, membuat Neji melotot dan hampir menegor keduanya tapi urung dilakukan karena suara Hinata yang mengintrupsinya dari belakang.

"Jangan berlari ditangga, Bolt! Sota!" seruan Hinata yang tegas membuat Bold dan Sota berhenti berlari dan melangkah pelan. Membuat Neji menggelengkan kepala kagum akan ketegasan sang adik yang mampu membuat kedua bocah hyperaktif itu menurut.

"Ibu dan Paman akan menunggu di ruang makan.." lanjut Hinata agak keras agar suaranya terdengar Bolt dan Sota yang sudah tidak terlihat.

Kini dibawah tangga hanya ada Hinata dan Neji. Melihat Hinata yang wajahnya terlihat Sendu membuat Neji khawatir.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Neji pelan.

"Sota.. Dia menangis." ujar Hinata menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sendu dari kedua netra Neji.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu Sota? Katakan padaku, Hinata." pertanyaan Neji mendapat gelengan ringan dari Hinata. Membuat Neji semakin khawatir melihat sang adik.

"Sota menangis memanggil Ayahnya, Neji-nii.." ujar Hinata yang membuat Neji menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Dia memang pantas disayangi Bolt dan Sota.." ucap Neji seraya membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya.

"Dia sudah menolongku.. Menjadi sosok Kakak bagiku.. Dan menjadi sosok Ayah bagi Bolt dan Sota.. " tubuh Hinata bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Mengingat kebaikan dari 'Dia' yang menolongnya terlepas dari gunjingan orang-orang dan Tetua Hyuga yang memandangnya rendah.

"Dia memang pria yang baik.. Dia pergi menyusul wanita yang sangat dicintainya." perkataan Neji membuat Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Aku selalu berdoa pada Kami-sama agar Dia dan Rin-chan bisa bertemu dan berbahagia di Surga.." sahut Hinata dengan suara pelan. Membuat Neji mengangguk dan ikut berdoa dalam hati agar kedua sahabatnya yang sudah tiada berbahagia disisi Kami-sama.

"Ibu kenapa?" suara khas anak-anak terdengar mengintrupsi dari puncak tangga. Membuat Hinata dan Neji melepas pelukan dan menatap kearah Sota dan Bolt yang kini menatap penasaran kearah mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.. Ibu hanya merindukan Paman Neji yang baru kembali dari Belanda." ujar Hinata pelan dan mendapat anggukan dari Neji. Menyunggingkan seulas senyum, Hinata menatap kagum pada kedua putranya yang terlihat manis dan tampan.

Kedua bocah tersebut berjalan dengan pelan menuruni tangga takut dimarahi sang Ibu dan juga Paman mereka.

"Kami sudah lapar.." ujar Sota seraya menunjuk perut dibalik seragam biru yang dikenakannya dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Bolt.

"Bukannya Ibu bilang menunggu di ruang makan? tapi malah masih berdiri disini.." ujar Bolt sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Tampak Neji yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan Bolt dan Sota. Hinata tak luput juga mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke ruang makan.." ujar Hinata seraya berbalik menuju ruang makan.  
Bolt dan Sota yang melihat Ibunya berbalik menuju kearah ruang makan, lantas berlari mendahului Hinata. Membuat Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keduanya yang tidak bisa tenang. Menoleh kearah Neji.

"Neji-nii juga ikut sarapan bersama kami ya?" pinta Hinata.

"Aku sudah sarapan bersama Kou dan Tenten.. Tapi aku akan ikut bergabung di meja makan bersama kalian." ungkap Neji. Membuat Hinata tertawa pelan mengingat keponakannya yang berumur 4 tahun bernama Kou. Putra tunggal Neji dan Tenten.

"Kou sangat mirip dengan Neji-nii dan Tenten-nee.." ucap Hinata diselingi tawa kecil, mengingat Kou yang teramat mirip dengan Neji dari segi wajah dan ciri fisik lainnya. Sedang sifatnya yang keras kepala menurun dari Tenten.

"Hn, tapi dia menuruni sifat kepala batu Tenten." Neji menimpali sambil tertawa kecil mengingat putra kesayangannya.

Hinata dan Neji berbincang tentang Kou disela langkah mereka menuju ruang makan. Sesekali tawa Hinata terdengar saat mendengar cerita Neji tentang Kou yang tidak bisa diam seperti Bolt dan Sota.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Seorang pria belonde berjas mahal terlihat berjalan tergesa menuju lif. Pikirannya melayang kembali kesebuah pertemuan dimana hanya ada dirinya dan pria berambut putih di ruang kerja kantornya.

 **FLASH BACK**

"Jadi apa yang belum kau laporkan padaku, Kakashi?" tanya pria belonde yang menatap Kakashi dengan tajam.

"Panggil aku Paman, Naruto.. " ujar Kakashi enteng, membuat Naruto semakin menajamkan matanya menatap Kakashi yang tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Aku mohon ceritakan semuanya, Paman.." ucap Naruto pada akhirnya sambil menunduk. Membuat Kakashi yang melihatnya kembali menghela nafas.

"Tentang Hinata.. Dia memang sudah menikah." ucapan Kakashi membuat kepala Naruto kian tertunduk.

"Bukannya semalam kau bilang kalau suaminya.. Sudah meninggal?" tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan.

"Hn, suaminya meninggal sebulan yang lalu dan di makamkan di kompleks pemakaman Uchiha.." terang Kakashi.

"Jadi Hinata sudah ada di sini sejak sebulan yang lalu eh?"

Menatap Naruto. Kakashi menggulirkan pandangannya pada sebuah pigora foto yang terpampang wajah manis seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang menjuntai.

"Tidak, Hinata baru seminggu yang lalu kembali ke jepang." terang Kakashi membuat Naruto mengangkat kepala guna menatap onyks di hadapannya.

"Dan dia tidak kembali sendiri.."

"Selain kembali bersama Neji.. Dia juga kembali dengan membawa anak kembar bersamanya."

Keterangan Kakashi membuat mata Naruto membulat lebar. Mengetahui fakta bahwa wanita yang selalu di cintainya sekarang sudah memiliki anak.

"H-hinata sudah punya anak?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn, dua putra kembar dengan manik safir.."

Seakan tersambar petir disiang bolong. Naruto kian melebarkan maniknya mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Safir? Tidak ada Uchiha yang memiliki mata safir.." ujar Naruto pelan. Pikirannya mulai menyimpulkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Apa mungkin.." ucap. Naruto mengambang. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Takut jika kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya salah.

"Karena itu lebih baik kau bertanya pada Uchiha Sasuke tentang kebenaran kedua bocah kembar itu dan.."

"Tentang Uchiha Obito suami Hinata." lanjut Kakashi seraya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Naruto yang mulai mengerti akan maksud Kakashi lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari ruang kerja mewahnya. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

Memacu langkahnya dengan cepat ketika pintu lif yang di naikinya terbuka. Safirnya menelusuri koridor mewah yang akan menuntunnya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Tanpa peduli dengan sekeliling, Naruto tetap berjalan melewati beberapa kariyawan yang menunduk hormat padanya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Namikaze Naruto? Bahkan di perusahaan sahabatnya ini dia juga dihormati. Safirnya menatap dingin lurus kedepan tanpa mempedulikan seorang wanita berambut merah yang mengenakan setelan kerja agak ketat, kini tengah berdiri di muka pintu berwarna putih dengan aksen emas yang menjadi tempat tujuannya datang kemari.

"Naruto.. Sasuke sedang tidak bi-" perkataan wanita berambut merah tersebut terpotong olei desisan Naruto.

"Minggir, Karin." desis Naruto seraya mendorong bahu wanita bernama Karin tersebut agar menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Dasar sepupu kurang ajar.." hela Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak bergeser.

 **-KRIEET-**

 **-BLAMMM-**

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan kasar oleh Naruto, tak lantas membuat pria bersurai dark blue yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela besar di depannya menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa kau ingin menghancurkan pintu ruanganku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke seraya menoleh kebelakang menghadap Naruto. Onyksnya menatap datar Naruto yang balas menatapnya dingin.

"Apa hakmu ikut menyembunyikan dia dariku, Sasuke?" desis Naruto dengan suara berat.

Sasuke sempat sedikit melebarkan kedua onyksnya tapi lekas kembali normal setelah berhasil memahami keadaan yang ada.

"Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan." ujar Sasuke datar.

Mengepalkan kedua tangan. Naruto melangkah dengan cepat kearah Sasuke.

 **-BUGHH-**

Kepalan tangan kanan Naruto berhasil meninggalkan lecet di pipi putih Sasuke yang sebelah kanan.

."APA HAKMU IKUT MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEBERADAAN HINATA DARIKU BERENGSEK!" seru Naruto sambli mencengkram kerah kemeja putih yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Cih, Singkirkan tanganmu dariku." ucap Sasuke seraya menepis kedua tangan Naruto yang mencengkram kerahnya dengan kasar.

Sasuke berbalik, berjalan pelan menuju meja kerjanya dan menduduki kursi mahal dibelakang meja tersebut. Mendudukkan dirinya lantas menatap Naruto yang tengah balas menatapnya dingin.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Semua yang kau ketahui tentang Hinata dan.. Uchiha Obito." ujar Naruto dingin.

"Baiklah.." ucap Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat Naruto geram.

"Aku tau 6 tahun yang lalu Hinata berada dimana.. Kau pasti juga tau tapi.. Neji sangat lihai menyembunyikan keberadaan Hinata dan berhasil mengecohmu." ujar Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menggertakkan giginya seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Saat aku ada di new york, aku mendapat kabar dari Sakura bahwa kau akan menikah dengan wanita bernama Shion.. Tadinya aku sempat terkejut karena kau meninggalkan Hinata dan lebih memilih menikahi wanita lain.. Tapi Itachi memberitahuku tentang krisis yang mendera perusahaanmu.. Paman Minato dijebak ular licik macam Orochimaru yang berhasil menjadikanmu tumbal untuk menyelamatkan Namikaze Corp." ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan meski terlihat jelas ekspresi wajah Naruto kini tengah mengeras.

"Pada saat itu, aku tidak tau tentang keberadaan Hinata.. Tapi 2 bulan setelah kabar pernikahanmu.. aku baru mengetahui keberadaan Hinata saat aku ke belanda untuk menghadiri pernikahan Pamanku." lanjut Sasuke sedang Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Sasuke." desis Naruto terlihat tidak sabaran.

Onyks Sasuke menatap Naruto datar tak berniat menyahuti desisan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di Zaandijk, tepatnya di gereja kecil di desa itu.. Disana, Pamanku berdiri bersama Hinata diatas altar."

Safir Naruto terpejam dengan erat seakan enggan untuk mendengar lebih jauh. Tapi hati dan akalnya berteriak ingin mengetahui kenyataan 6 tahun terakhir tentang wanita yang dicintainya.

Menatap Naruto sekilas.

"Tidak ada Hyuga lain disana selain Neji dan Hiashi-sama.. Pernikahan yang terkesan disembunyikan dari pihak publik." jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi.. Uchiha Obito adalah pamanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan sendu.

"Hn, Dia adik Ayahku."

"Cih, kau sedang membuat lelucon eh? Sejak kapan Paman Fugaku punya adik." ejek Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Ini rahasia keluarga kami.. Paman Obito adalah putra Kakek Madara yang tidak sah.. Kakek diam-diam memiliki hubungan dengan seorang wanita selain Nenekku dulu.."

"Dari hubungan tersebut Kakek memiliki putra selain Ayahku.. Saat tetua Uchiha mengetahui perihal tersebut, mereka murka dan meminta Kakek melenyapkan wanita itu beserta putranya.. Tapi kakek memilih menyembunyikan keduanya hingga wanita itu meninggal karena kanker saat usia Paman 9 tahun.." jelas Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang tampak kacau.

"Ayahku menceritakan semuanya padaku dan Itachi tentang rahasia kakek dan selalu mengajak kami berkunjung ke belanda untuk menengok Paman.. Umur Paman Obito dan Itachi hanya terpaut 3 tahun, membuatnya menjadi sosok Kakak bagi Itachi dan bagiku.." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sedikit menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus.

"Lalu.. Tentang dia dan Hinata.." ujar Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk meneruskan pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Mereka tidak benar-benar menikah, Naruto." ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Sebelumnya, Paman Obito memiliki tunangan bernama Rin.. Tapi Rin meninggal seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka berlangsung karena tertembak saat berusaha menolong wanita tua yang tengah dirampok.."

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Tetua Uchiha mulai bertingkah.." ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto bingung.

"Para tetua meminta Kakek membawa Paman Obito ke Jepang untuk di jodohkan dengan Yakumo, putri Asuma Sarutobi demi kesepakatan bisnis.. Tapi dengan tegas Paman menolaknya dan tidak peduli meskipun pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak di akui oleh para tetua sebagai seorang Uchiha." memejamkan mata. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Karena para Tetua yang tidak berhenti memaksanya, Paman Obito akhirnya datang dan memberitahu kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan wanita dari Hyuga yang jelas membuat para Tetua berengsek itu tidak mampu menolak.."

"Hinata eh?" ucap Naruto dan mendapat anggukan sekilas dari Sasuke. Membetulkan posisi duduknya, Sasuke bersiap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau harus tau ini, Naruto.." ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto lurus.

"Paman Obito sangat mencintai Rin lebih dari hidupnya sendiri, karena itulah Paman menolak dengan tegas perjodohan yang di perintahkan Tetua padanya.. Karena Tetua tetap bersihkeras, akhirnya Paman memilih menikahi Hinata yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya.. Kenyataan bahwa Paman Obito yang mengenal Neji dan Hinata sejak kecil membuat Paman tanpa berpikir 2 kali memilih untuk menikahi Hinata yang pada saat itu juga sedang dijodohkan dengan pria lain.."

"Ah ya.. Aku hampir lupa bahwa Hinata menghabiskan masa kanak-kanaknya di belanda.." ujar Naruto mengingat kembali perkenalannya dengan Hinata sebagai murid pindahan saat di Senior Higschool.

"Tidak ada yang disembunyikan Paman dari Kami.. Juga tentang Alasannya menikahi Hinata semata tidak ingin terikat dengan wanita lain selain mendiang Rin.." ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak ingin terikat.. Tapi malah mengikat dirinya sendiri dengan alasan menganggap Hinata adik, apa itu masuk akal, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke dingin.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Naruto.. Paman Obito menikahi Hinata bukan hanya karena dirinya yang tidak ingin terikat dengan wanita manapun, melainkan juga untuk menolong Hinata." desis Sasuke balas menatap Naruto dingin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menolong?" tanya Naruto merasa dirinya akan semakin dekat dengan kebenaran yang di pikirkannya sejak perjalanan menuju Kantor Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kenapa pernikahan Paman dan Hinata terkesan disembunyikan dari publik? Jangan berpikir kalau status Pamanku yang membuat pernikahannya diselenggarakan amat sederhana tanpa ada tamu undangan." jelas Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Hinata pada saat itu tengah mengandung.." perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Jadi maksu-" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, Paman Obito yang tau tentang kehamilan Hinata dari Neji, memutuskan untuk melamar Hinata langsung pada Paman Hiashi dan bersedia menjadi Ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Hinata.. Dan ini hanya diketahui beberapa orang dalam keluarga inti kami." penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Anakku.. Bayi yang dikandung Hinata pasti anakku.." cetus Naruto. Mata safirnya menatap Sasuke tanpa ragu. Dia teramat yakin akan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu sebatas ini.. Soal si kembar, kau bisa memastikannya sendiri bukan?" tanya Sasuke balas menatap Naruto.

"Ya, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu tentang itu dan.." Naruto menggantung perkataannya sambil menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. Membuat Sasuke yang ditatap lantas berdecak.

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya, Sasuke? 6 tahun kau diam.. Dan sekarang kau memberitahuku hampir semua yang ingin kutahu.." lanjut Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke merasa lelah karena terus bicara dalam durasi panjang. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya selalu irit bicara.

"Jadi kau ingin aku tetap diam, eh?" ejek Sasuke singkat. Membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya mendengus keras.

"Semua akan kuperbaiki." ucap singkat Naruto. Safirnya terlihat lebih cerah dari yang biasanya.

"Hn, semoga berhasil." sahut Sasuke seraya tersenyum samar.

"Sebelum itu.. Apa kau tau dimana anak Hinata sekarang berada?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Hn."

Naruto keluar dar Uchiha Company dengan tergesa. Wajahnya tampak lebih bersahabat dari sebelumnya saat dia memasuki Kantor megah sang sahabat. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menemui anak-anak Hinata. Atau sekedar melihat lebih dulu untuk memastikan?

Dari jendela ruangannya yang berada dilantai 20, Sasuke dapat melihat mobil Lexus hitam mewah milik Naruto yang kini melaju menjauhi area kantornya. Menghela nafas pelan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai Onyksnya kembali terbuka pelan.

"Semoga kau bisa menghadapi Neji, Dobe." ujar Sasuke pelan berharap sahabatnya bisa mendapat kebahagiaanya.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Kalian masih belum pulang? Bolt, Sota?" tanya seorang wanita muda bersurai coklat pendek sebahu yang mengenakan kaos putih bergambar bunga matahari yang dipapukan dengan celana jeans, pada dua bocah kembar yang kini tengah duduk di bangku depan pagar sebuah sekolah taman anak-kanak.

Kedua bocah yang dipanggil tersebut menoleh cepat keasal suara.

"Jemputan kami belum datang Matsuri-sensei." jawab Bolt sambil menatap Matsuri dengan datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sensei temani kalian disini sampai jemputan kalian datang ya?" tanya Matsuri, merasa khawatir jika membiarkan muridnya menunggu jemputan tanpa pengawasan.

"Kami tidak apa menunggu berdua disini Sensei." kini bocah lelaki bersurai indigo yang menjawab pelan sambil menatap Matsuri tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Sensei akan menemani kalian disini sampai jemputan kalian datang." putus Matsuri. Iris coklat Matsuri menatap Bolt dan Sota secara bergantian. Bolt dan Sota termasuk murid pintar di kelasnya tapi juga termasuk murid yang susah mendapat teman karena sikap keduanya yang tak bersahabat. Mengakibatkan keduanya dijauhi sekaligus dimusuhi.

"Hn/iya." gumam Bolt dan Sota secara bersamaan. Matsuri mengakui bahwa kedua murid kembarnya ini sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Andai sikap mereka lebih bersahabat. Mungkin mereka akan mendapat banyak teman di sekolah ini.

Tanpa disadari ketiganya. Sepasang mata safir tak pernah lepas memandang Bolt dan Sota dari balik kaca mobil Lexus hitam yang berjarak beberapa meter dari bangku di depan pagar sekolah tersebut.

"Rambutmu bahkan berubah warna, nak." ujar seorang di dalam mobil lexus tersebut yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Safirnya bergulir memandang sebuah foto yang menampilkan sosok wanita berambut indigo beserta sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki warna rambut kontras. Ingatan Naruto kembali pada saat sebelum dirinya keluar dari kantor Sasuke.

-Flash Back-

"TK Futaba, dan.. Ini untukmu." ujar Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Apa isi amplop ini?" tanya Naruto. Jemarinya sigap akan membuka amplop tersebut tapi urung dia buka karena Sasuke melarang.

"Jangan buka disini, Dobe! Buka saat kau sudah sampai di TK itu." kata Sasuke sambil mendecih. Membuat Naruto memutar mata bosan.

"Ya ya, terimakasih atas semuanya, Teme! Dan.. maaf atas tinjuku tadi." ujar Naruto seraya memasang cengiran khasnya lantas berbalik dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri diruangannya.

-End Of Flashback-

Mengahela nafas lelah. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Hinata.." gumam Naruto. Lelehan bening mengalir menuruni pipi tannya.

-Drrt Drrt-

Naruto membuka kembali kedua matanya saat merasakan getaran yang berasal dari ponsel di saku celanya. Mengambil ponselnya, Naruto menatap nama yang tertera di panggilan masuk tersebut dengan dingin.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap Naruto dingin.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menghubungimu, Naruto-kun?" jawab suara feminim dari seberang telepon yang membuat Naruto jengah.

"Hn, kau sudah pasti tau jawabanku bukan? tapi kau seperti benalu yang menganggu dan susah disingkirkan." ujar Naruto datar.

"Cukup, Naruto! Harusnya kau bersikap baik padaku, bukan malah berucap kasar padaku!" seru nyaring wanita diseberang telepon tersebut.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan seruan tersebut dan lebih memilih memusatkan perhatiannya terhadap bocah kembarnya yang kini sudah memasuki mobil BMW hitam yang perlahan mulai melaju meninggalkan area sekolah dan wanita berambut coklat yang berdiri sambil melambai. Bocah kembarnya eh? Tentu saja!

"Naruto!" seru wanita diseberang telepon itu lagi, membuat Naruto hampir hilang kesabaran.

"Berhenti menggangguku dan menyingkirlah dari hidupku, Shion." ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimanpun aku ini mantan istrimu, Naruto! Yuka membutuhkanmu!" kalimat yang terlontar dari wanita diseberang telepon tersebut membuat Naruto tertawa sinis.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa memanfaatkan kebaikanku, kau dengar? Coba katakan pada Kimimaru kalau Yuka membutuhkannya, Kimimaru pasti senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan putrinya." ucap Naruto sarkastik.

"Dan lagi, aku memang bersikap baik dan membiarkan Yuka memanggilku Ayah karena aku kasihan padanya." desis Naruto seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, merasa momen berharganya melihat kedua jagoan kecilnya terganggu karena ulah Shion.

"Sialan." umpat Naruto.

….

….

….

To be Continued

Jujur, setelah baca review di chap 4 aku merasa down pada awalnya..

Tapi setelahnya malah ngakak sendiri sampai sakit perut, wkwkwk..

1) saya mau minta maaf untuk kalian yg kecewa pada chap 4 atau fanfic saya ini..

2) saya berterimakasih untuk yg udah baca dan ngikutin muno sampai sekarang dan makasih jg untuk yg udah berhenti ngikutin muno karna chap 4 kemarin yg sangat mengecewakan kalian yang merasa kecewa..

3) untuk para flamer dan hatters muno ( :U ) ayolah, jangan berkata seolah kalian itu udah ngerti jalan pikiran saya..  
Entah itu kalian menyebut ff saya lebay, mendrama, sinetron, janda duda, bukan bacaan yg baik krna ada anak dibawah umur (hello? Nggak tau rate m ya? Emng rate m baik buat anak dibawah umur?) fanficku masih dibilang nggak layak..? Mangap aja sayanya.. :'u

4) untuk para flamer (lagi) yg bilang nggak mau baca muno setelah kecewa sama chap 4, AWAS KALIAN KALAU ADA NAMA KALIAN YG NANGKRING DI REVIEW CHAP 5, tak dungakno mencret-mencret kalian.. (￢ω￢)

5) ini yg terpenting.. Karena saya merasa ff ini seakan kurang dalam segala hal..  
Jadi saya berfikir untuk tidak melanjutkan MUNO demi kebaikan bersama (untuk kalian para flamer, tertawalah sampai mulut kalian robek) jadi saya minta maaf atas ff saya yang nista ini.. (*⌒з⌒)

.

.  
Akhir kata, salam 2 jari.. '-')v


	6. Chapter 6

**-MUNO-**

 **Genre** : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : NARUTO cuma milik MK-Sama.

Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H

 **WARNING** : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL, DSB.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **..**

Onyks itu terus mengamati pria blonde di depannya yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar foto di tangannya. Berpikir apa gerangan yang membuat pria kuning tersebut tak hentinya mengumbar senyum yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu, Naruto." ujar pria bersurai putih yang sedaritadi menatap Naruto dengan onyks yang terlihat bosan.

Tidak menghiraukan perkataan atau lebih tepatnya ejekan tersebut. Naruto malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya sambil balas menatap pria bersurai putih di depannya.

"Kau lihat, Kakashi? Bukankah kedua jagoanku sangat tampan dan lucu?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjukkan selembar foto yang memperlihatkan dua anak kembar tengah duduk berhadapan sambil memegang seekor ayam. 

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah Hyuuga.. Dan sudah kubilang panggil aku Paman, dasar keponakan tidak tau diri." sahut Kakashi agak malas dan menekankan kata Hyuuga dalam ucapannya. Membuat Naruto semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Namikaze, mereka seorang Namikaze." desis Naruto tajam. Merasa tidak terima akan perkataan Kakashi yang menurutnya perlu dikoreksi. Mereka putra-putranya,putra dari seorang Namikaze Naruto!

"Kenyataannya..Mereka hanya mengenal Uchiha dan Hyuuga dalam hidup mereka.. Bukan Namikaze dan Uzumaki apalagi dirimu, Naruto." ujar Kakashi santai. Tidak terpengaruh akan desisan dan pelototan tajam dari Naruto yang ditujukan padanya. Bukankah untuk mendapat ikan besar, umpan yang digunakan juga harus spesial? 

Perkataan Kakashi sukses membuat Naruto terdiam dengan safir yang sedikit melebar. Mulutnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar membalas Kakashi. Benar, yang dikatan Kakashi memang benar. Kedua anaknya bahkan tidak tau kalau dirinya ada. Kenyataan mutlak yang diucapkan Kakashi sukses menampar dirinya. Membuat rasa nyeri kembali mendera jiwanya yang kering dan merindu.

Naruto menunduk, berusaha menetralisir perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti hatinya. Membiarkan beberapa foto yang sedaritadi di genggamnya teronggok tak berdaya di atas meja kerja miliknya.

"Kau ingin mereka mengenalmu bukan, Naruto? Maka mulailah dengan menemui mereka secara langsung.. Jangan hanya berani melihat mereka dari jauh." ujar Kakashi saat melihat Naruto tertunduk lesu di kursi kerjanya. 

Bagaimanapun. Kakashi ingin yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Karena itu, menamparnya dengan kenyataan yang ada membuat Kakashi berharap jika keponakan kesayangannya ini bisa segera sadar dan lekas bertindak untuk menggapai kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tidak berani muncul di hapadan mereka.." sahut Naruto pelan.

"Maka teruslah bersembunyi seperti seorang pengecut." Kakashi berujar sarkastik, seraya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau juga pasti tau.. Penyesalan selalu datang disaat terakhir." lanjut Kakashi sebelum membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri diruang kerjanya yang mewah. Membuat Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Sial!" umpatan itu meluncur dari celah bibir Naruto. Wajah tampannya nampak sendu dengan sorot mata kosong.

Ya, dirinya memang pengecut. Bahkan untuk sekedar muncul di hadapan Hinata dan kedua putranya dia tidak berani. Perasaan takut akan ditolak selalu menggerogoti hatinya. Membuatnya bahkan susah untuk bernafas.

'Hinata..' batin Naruto memanggil nama wanitanya. Wanita yang sangat dicintainya sekaligus ibu dari kedua anaknya.

Safir Naruto terpejam. Terbayang akan senyum manis yang bertengger di wajah sembab Hinata saat hari terkutuk itu terjadi. Hari yang membawanya ke dalam kehampaan tanpa adanya sosok Hinata di sisinya. Apa dia harus melakukannya? 

Membuka mata perlahan, kedua safir itu terlihat tajam dengan sorat mata yang susah untuk di artikan. Senyum misterius tiba-tiba muncul dicelah bibir tipis Naruto. Menggapai ponsel pintar miliknya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Jari Naruto sigap menari diatas layar dan berhenti tepat saat sebuah nama sudah terlihat oleh kedua safir miliknya. Menyentuh contac nama tersebut, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai seorang diseberang telepon menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." ucap Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Safirnya bergulir menatap sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut indigo panjangnya tengah memeluk sepasang anak kembar yang tengah cemberut entah karena apa. Senyum hangat yang terpatri diwajah ibu muda tersebut membuat Naruto yang melihatnya ikut menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Bukan senyum misterius seperti sebelumnya, melainkan sebuah senyum hangat yang hampir 6 tahun absen dari wajah tampannya.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Apa paman lupa menjemput kita?" ucap seorang bocah lelaki berambut indigo. Memecah keheningan yang ada.

Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bocah lelaki yang lain dengan surai hitamnya hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan sang bocah indigo. Setahu dirinya, ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang di janjikan sang Paman untuk menjemput mereka berdua dari Sekolah.

"Mungkin Paman masih sibuk." sahutnya kemudian. Membuat bocah indigo disampingnya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sebal. 

Keduanya masih terdiam. Tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di samping tempat keduanya duduk menghadap jalan.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" ujar suara bariton dari arah samping. Membuat kedua bocah yang sedaritadi terdiam kini menoleh secara bersamaan ke asal suara bariton tersebut.

Kedua bocah tersebut seakan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok asing yang kini tengah berdiri tegak menatap keduanya. Safir sosok asing tersebut menyorot teduh dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri diwajah rupawannya. Surai kuning sosok asing tersebut melambai-lambai dibelai angin, menghantarkan rasa penasaran bagi kedua bocah yang masih setia diam dengan mata yang membulat penasaran.

"Anda.. Siapa?" ucap bocah lelaki berambut indigo pada akhirnya. Membuat sosok asing itu tertawa kecil.

"Namaku Naruto.. Paman kalian tidak bisa datang dan memintaku menggantikannya untuk menjemput kalian.." ujar Naruto. Safirnya tak pernah lepas menatap kedua bocah kembarnya. Dirinya merasa bangga akan apa yang kini dilihatnya. Disana, di depannya, tampak dua bocah lelaki yang teramat mirip dengan dirinya saat masih kecil dulu. Tentu saja minus warna rambut keduanya yang tidak mencolok. Ah, bukankah putra sulungnya Bolt juga bersurai blonde seperti dirinya? Kenyataan itu membuat senyum Naruto makin mengembang.

"Tuan tidak datang kesini untuk menculik kami, kan?" cetus bocah bersurai raven dengan safirnya yang menatap Naruto dalam. Membuat bocah indigo disampingnya menoleh cepat dan merapatkan dirinya pada bocah raven tersebut.

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Merasa anak-anaknya sangat pintar untuk tidak langsung percaya pada orang asing yang baru dikenal. Orang asing huh? Mengingat akan siapa dirinya sekarang di mata kedua anaknya, membuat tawa Naruto terhenti.

"Tuan orang jahat?" tanya bocah indigo ingin memastikan. Tubuhnya makin merapat pada sang bocah raven.

Mengerti akan keadaan saudaranya, bocah raven tersebut menarik sang bocah indigo untuk berdiri dibelakangnya seraya memasang tampang sangar menghadap Naruto.

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Merogoh saku celananya, Naruto mengambil ponsel miliknya mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tidak dicurigai.

"Bisa bantu aku lagi?" ucap Naruto tanpa basa basi.

"..."

"Bisa kau bicara pada si kembar kalau aku menggantikanmu menjemput mereka?" tanya Naruto, safirnya tak lepas menatap kedua jagoan kecilnya yang juga balas menatapnya penuh tanya.

"..."

"Mereka berpikir aku akan menculik mereka." Naruto menahan diri agar tidak menyumpah serapahi orang diseberang telepon. Mengingat ada anak-anaknya yang mendengarkan. Dirinya tidak ingin mencontohkan hal buruk pada putra-putranya.

"..."

"Jangan membuatku hilang kesabaran dasar kau, pantat ayam!" seru Naruto pada akhirnya, memilih julukan yang lain untuk ditujukan pada orang diseberang telepon.

Melihat kedua putranya yang kaget membuat Naruto kembali mengecilkan suaranya. Mencoba tidak terpancing si brengsek diseberang telepon. Menghela nafas kasar, Naruto memilih mendengarkan balasan dari orang yang di teleponnya.

"..."

"Hn." menatap si kembar, Naruto memberikan ponselnya pada bocah raven.

"Ada yang ingin bicara pada kalian.." ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum. Membuat sang bocah menatapnya heran, tapi tetap menerima ponsel tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa sang bocah raven.

"..."

"Paman Sasuke!" seru bocah raven tersebut. Membuat bocah indigo disampingnya turut menempelkan daun telinganya pada ponsel yang digenggam saudaranya.

"..."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa Paman!" seru sang bocah raven.

"Jadi Tuan ini menjemput kita menggantikan Paman Sasuke?" bisik bocah indigo pada saudara kembarnya, yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya melirik Naruto.

"..."

"Baik Paman, kami mengerti!" menatap Naruto dalam. Tangan mungilnya terjulur kearah Naruto guna mengembalikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Naruto tersenyum seraya mengambil ponsel miliknya untuk berbicara pada orang diseberang yang ternyata Sasuke.

"..."

"Berisik." sahut Naruto seraya memutuskan panggilan dan menaruh kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku celana hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Maaf sudah mencurigai Paman.." ungkap dua bocah kembar tersebut seraya membungkukkan badan.

Bukannya senang. Wajah Naruto berubah sendu. Bukan karena sudah dicurigai sebagai penculik. Tapi karena mendengar dirinya yang dipanggil Paman oleh kedua putra kandungnya.

'Paman huh?' batin Naruto berucap sendu.

Mencoba tersenyum, Naruto berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi kedua bocah dihadapannya.

"Jadi.. Mau makan es krim?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Mencoba menarik hati kedua jagoannya.

"Es krim!" seruan riang tersebut berasal dari bocah indigo yang tampak senang. Berbeda hal dengan bocah raven yang tampak bungkam enggan menyahut. Membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat dattebayo!" seru Naruto senang. Jemarinya menggapai jemari mungil dua bocah tersebut untuk berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Lexus hitam miliknya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kedua bocah kembar itu duduk sedaritadi.

Naruto sangat bersyukur. Sebelumnya dia hanya bisa menatap putra kembarnya dari jauh. Tidak berani untuk memulai langkah agar bisa menipiskan jarak yang ada. Perasaan takut yang menggerogoti hatinya memang belum hilang sepenuhnya, namun ada perasaan lega yang hinggap di hatinya.

"Tidak mau memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Naruto membuka obrolan. Safirnya melirik kedua bocah yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi disampingnya yang sedang mengemudikan Lexus hitamnya.

Naruto dapat melihat keduanya kaget seraya menatap dirinya dengan mata membulat. Membuat Naruto gemas dan menahan tawanya.

"Ano, namaku Hyuuga Sota.. Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri!" ucap Sota memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum tiga jari menatap Naruto. Membalas senyum sang putra bungsu, safir Naruto bergulir menatap putra sulungnya yang kini tengah berbalik menatap jalanan dibalik kaca jendela mobil.

"Dan kau jagoan.. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto, mencoba menarik perhatian sang putra sulung. Meski sudah tau nama kedua putranya, tapi Naruto ingin mendengar nama mereka langsung.

"Hyuuga Boruto.." jawaban itu terdengar mengambang terucap dari mulut mungil Bolt. Membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit kecewa. Apa Bolt tidak menyukai dirinya?

"Nama yang bagus, Bolt.." meski singkat, tapi Naruto senang mendengarnya.

"Ah ya.. Sebentar lagi kita sa-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara Bolt terdengar mengintrupsi.

"Apa warna rambut Paman asli?" tanya Bolt yang kini tengah mengalihkan safirnya menatap Naruto. Sota yang mendengarnya juga turut menatap Naruto penuh minat.

Tersenyum, Naruto melirik putra kembarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir tipisnya.

"Tentu saja asli.. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu hm?" tanya balik Naruto, mencoba memancing pertanyaan lain dari kedua putranya.

"Tidak, hanya.. Rambut Paman terlalu mencolok.." ujar Bolt yang mengundang tawa Naruto.

"Ahahaha.. Itu benar, tapi.. Bukankah menyenangkan jika terlihat berbeda dari orang lain? Hahaha.." ucapan Naruto membuat senyum terukir dibibir mungil Bolt. Sota yang sedaritadi hanya menjadi pendengar, kini tampak turut menyimpulkan seulas senyum.

"Rambut Nii-chan juga berwarna kuning, hahaha.." ujar Sota tertawa. Sedang Bolt yang mendengarnya tampak memasang wajah cemberut.

"Benarkah? Jelas-jelas rambut kalian berwarna hitam dan indigo.." pancing Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Itu benar Paman! Warna rambut Nii-chan sebelumnya kuning! Benar kan, Nii-chan?" jelas Sota tidak mau dianggap berbohong. Pipi bulatnya menggembung dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Umn.." angguk Bolt mengiyakan. Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Hmm.. Lalu, apa ada alasan mengapa rambutmu berubah warna?" tanya Naruto penasaran. 

"Anak-anak di kelasku terus mengatai rambutku.. Jadi aku mengecatnya." ujar Bolt yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan alis.

"Apa kau malu, Bolt?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Bolt nyaring, membuat Sota dan Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin apa yang kusuka di ejek oleh orang lain, jadi aku ingin melindungi apa yang kusuka!" lanjut Bolt seraya menatap Naruto.

Senyum hangat terpatri diwajah teduh Naruto. Tadinya dia berpikir bahwa Putra sulungnya tidak menyukai warna rambut yang dimilikinya.

"Kau sangat menyukai warna rambutmu, hmm?" tanya Naruto lagi. Yang mendapat anggukan penuh semangat dari Bolt.

"Umn!"

Sota tersenyum melihat sang Kakak yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah datar saat bersama orang lain diluar anggota keluarga kini tampak nyaman bersama seseorang yang baru di kenal mereka berdua.

"Ahahaha.."tawa Sota membuat Naruto meliriknya dengan senyum yang tetap tercetak diwajah rupawannya. Sedang Bolt tertawa kecil.

Safir Naruto beralih melirik mata Sota yang sebelahnya tertutupi penutup mata. 

"Ah, ya.. Apa Paman boleh bertanya lagi?" tanya Naruto, membuat tawa Bolt dan Sota terhenti.

"Umn.. Tanya apa Paman?" sahut Sota, sedang Bolt menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa mata kirimu, Sota?" Naruto dapat melihat kalau tubuh Sota sedikit menegang saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Begitu pula dengan Bolt yang kembali diam bahkan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

 **-TO BE CONTINUE?-**

1) saya minta maaf karena ternyata saya masih melanjutkan fanfic saya yang nista ini..

2) untuk yang menunggu dan menyemangati saya, saya minta maaf karena menelantarkan ff ini terlalu lama dikarenakan saya yang juga sedang dalam keadaan hati mendung hehe..

3) buat para hatters MUNO yg blng nggak mau baca tpi tetep nge review alias ngoceh ( pacman emotikon ) maaf ya, saya lanjut ff ini tidak peduli cacian apalagi yg mau kalian lontarkan pada saya.. (￢з￢)

4) makasih yang sudah membaca dan meripiu, juga yg sudah memfav dan memfollow ff nista ini.. (╥﹏╥)

5) saya baca bbrapa review yg masih mempertanyakan tentang warna rambut Bolt hitam atau kuning..

Disini saya menjelaskan di chapter 3 Bolt kali pertama muncul dengan rambut hitam..  
Sedang di chapter 5 sudah dijelaskan bahwa warna rambut Bolt sebenarnya adalah kuning sama seperti Naruto..

Dan mengapa rambut Bolt yg tadinya kuning berubah menjadi hitam juga sudah dijelaskan dengan singkat di chapter 5 kmarin.. (´^ω^｀)

Dan yang paling utama, MAAF jika chap 6 lebih pendek dan mengecewakan.. *ojigi*  
sekian cuap-cuap gaje dari saya.. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ  
Akhir kata, salam dua jari.. '-')v


	7. Chapter 7

-MUNO-

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer : NARUTO cuma milik MK-Sama.

Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H

WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL, DSB.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!

.

..

"Ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan!"

"Sabar Matsuri.."

"Aku tidak bisa sabar kalau begini, Hinata!"

"Sebentar lagi Sakura pasti datang.."

"Kenapa kau tenang sekali, Hinata? Padahal dia yang meminta kita berkumpul di Café Gránz! Tapi kenapa dia juga yang datang terlambat?!"

"Mungkin sedang macet.."

"Yaampun, Hinata! Itu tidak mu-"

"MAAF TERLAMBAT!"

Seruan nyaring dari seorang wanita bersurai pink membuat Hinata dan Matsuri menoleh bersamaan ke sang pemilik suara tersebut. Berbeda dengan Matsuri yang memasang wajah masam, Hinata justru menyunggingkan seulas senyum maklum menatap sang sahabat yang tampak berantakan.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Kau tahu kan, setengah jam lagi aku ada interview!" ketus Matsuri yang membuat sudut siku-siku tercetak indah di dahi lebar Sakura. "Ya ya, aku minta maaf.." sesal Sakura asal, langsung saja menduduki kursi disamping Hinata yang sedaritadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Matsuri.

"Senang sekali bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini, hihi.." kikik Hinata teringat masa-masa sewaktu masih mengenyam pendidikan bersama kedua sahabatnya ini, ketiganya selalu saja berkumpul bersama di Café Gránz tempat favorit mereka menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. "Benar juga, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini.. Kira-kira berapa tahun ya.." sahut Matsuri berpose layaknya Detective Kindaichi idolanya.

"Sekitar 6 tahun?" Sakura berujar dengan nada bertanya.

"Ah! Ya kau benar! 6 tahun waktu yang lama iya kan.. Ini karena Hinata yang pindah ke Belanda begitu saja tanpa pamit!" Matsuri mendengus menatap Hinata yang salah tingkah. Kepala indigonya tertunduk dengan jari telunjuk yang saling terkait satu sama lain. "Ano.." belum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura keburu memotongnya dengan cepat. "Jangan egois! Lagipula kita tahu alasan Hinata kembali ke Belanda kan?" berujar tegas seraya menatap Matsuri yang kini terlihat menyesal. Sakura menggulirkan iris zamrudnya menatap Hinata yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Maaf, Hinata.." sesal Matsuri menatap Hinata.

"Umn, daijoubu Matsuri.." balas Hinata dengan senyum kecil yang tercetak di wajah cantiknya. "Jadi.." lanjut Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Sakura yang mengerti langsung saja membenahi posisi duduknya pun, Matsuri turut memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

"Ini!"

"Huh?/Eh?"

"Uh! Itu undangan pernikahan untuk kalian!"

"Bukankah kau sudah menikah, Sakura?"

"Bukan aku, baka!"

Matsuri meringis saat kata -Baka- disematkan padanya. Sedang Hinata yang penasaran lantas mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih undangan berwarna coklat lembut dengan sebuah pita putih tersebut dan segera melihat nama yang tertera disana. "Kiba Inuzuka dan Sara Ishiyama?" ucap Hinata pelan.

"EEEHHH!"

"Pelankan suaramu Matsuri! Kau mau menjadikan kita tontonan pengunjung Café huh?" Sakura berujar ketus. Hinata tersenyum maklum. Tentu saja Hinata tahu kenapa Matsuri tampak kaget dan tidak percaya karena memang pada dasarnya. Kiba menyukai Sara sejak mereka duduk dibangku Junior High dan butuh perjuangan bagi Kiba agar Sara bisa melirik kearahnya. Bersahabat sejak mengenyam pendidikan di taman kanak-kanak karena mereka sama-sama menghabiskan masa kecil di Belanda membuat mereka layaknya saudara yang saling melindungi. Namun saat masuk tahun ajaran kedua Junior High, Sakura dan Kiba kembali Jepang. Setahun kemudian Matsuri, Shino dan Hinata menyusul. Dan sekarang disaat Kiba sudah bisa menahlukkan hati Sara, siapa yang tidak terkejut? Hinata sendiri bahkan terkejut meski tidak semencolok Matsuri.

"A-aku tidak percaya ini.." ungkap Matsuri serta merta membuat sepasang amethyst dan zamrud menatapnya penuh tanya. "Aku pikir Kiba akan gagal mendapatkan hati Sara.." lanjutnya yang membuat Sakura menautkan alis kesal.

"Hihihi, bukankah ini sesuatu yang perlu dirayakan? Kiba mendapatkan cintanya sejak Junior High.. Aku turut senang mendengar mereka akan menikah.." Iris coklat Matsuri menatap Hinata intens sebelum memaparkan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Tapi aku tetap belum percaya kalau Kiba akhirnya mendapatkan Sara.. Jika ingat dulu waktu Kiba ditolak Sara.." menggantung kalimatnya.

"Bahkan yang kuingat, Kiba ditolak Sara lebih dari sekali.." sambung Matsuri, semakin menambah urat kekesalan tercetak di dahi lebar Sakura. "Kau pikir sepupuku seburuk itu huh?!"

"Aku hanya bicara apa adanya, Sakura.."

"Apa yang tidak dimiliki sepupuku? Kiba tampan, dia juga baik dan tentu saja mapan.. Apa ada alasan untuk dirinya di tolak lagi?" sungut Sakura ditanggapi kalem oleh Matsuri. "Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kupikirkan.."

"Sudah teman-teman.. Seharusnya kita turut senang atas kabar gembira ini bukan? Jadi jangan seperti ini.." lerai Hinata mencoba menengahi perselisihan kedua sahabatnya. "haaah, lebih dari itu, seperti halnya Hinata.. Aku juga sangat senang mendengar Kiba berhasil.. Dan maniak anjing itu berhutang cerita padaku!" Ujar Matsuri yang lantas mengundang kekehan terdengar dari celah bibir Hinata.

"Ah, apa Shino juga akan datang?" tanya Hinata penasaran, tidak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya amat merindukan pria nyentrik penyuka serangga tersebut. "Dia bilang akan datang, kau pasti merindukannya ya Hinata.." sahut Matsuri dengan senyum simpul yang tercetak di bibirnya. Sakura sendiri hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput Ice lychee tea milik Hinata karena dirinya yang belum sempat memesan minuman, Matsuri ataupun Sakura tahu betul bahwa Hinata pasti merindukan pecinta serangga itu karena memang Shino layaknya kakak bagi Hinata. Merasa tenggorokannya mengering, Matsuri memilih untuk meminum Cappucino float miliknya karena haus yang tiba-tiba menyerang kerongkongannya. "Shino pasti datang.. Dia dan Kiba layaknya saudara kandung yang beda Ayah dan Ibu, bukan? Hahaha" gelak tawa Matsuri mengundang kekehan ringan dari Sakura, begitu pun Hinata yang ikut terkikik geli.

"Ah ya! Hinata, bagaimana dengan si kembar?" Matsuri bertanya sembari menaruh gelas miliknya yang berisi cappucino float setengah isi karena setengahnya lagi sudah tandas diminum. Manik coklatnya menatap seksama pada Hinata yang balas menatapnya dengun senyum simpul. "Umn, mereka baik-baik saja.." jawab Hinata tetap tersenyum.

"Mereka itu sangat menggemaskan.. Lihat pipi mereka yang chubby mirip pipi Hinata.. Ugh, aku ingin punya anak yang lucu seperti Bolt dan Sota.." rengek Sakura yang ditanggapi Matsuri dengan memutar mata bosan. "Kau pasti akan memiliki anak yang lucu, Sakura.." sahut Hinata ringan dan kembali terkikik.

"Yosh! Dan kuharap anakku kelak mirip dengan Ayahnya!"

"Kau ingin anakmu memiliki wajah sedatar triplek?"

"Apa maksudmu Matsuri? Kau tahu pasti kalau Sasuke itu tampan!"

"Yeah, sangking tampannya sampai membuatku ingin melemparkan popok bayi pada wajah minim ekspresinya.."

"Setidaknya Sasuke tidak seperti Shino yang merasa bahwa serangga adalah segalanya.."

Matsuri berjengit dengan mata yang melebar sempurna. "Kau menyebalkan!" merasa tak terima, Sakura balas mendengus. "Kau yang menyebalkan, Matsuri!"

Tanpa mengindahkan pertengkaran dua sahabatnya yang memang sering terjadi. Hinata memilih menyibukkan diri menatap Cinnamons rolls yang kini tersaji di depannya. Membiarkan perseteruan antara Sakura dan Matsuri berakhir dengan sendirinya.

.

.

**Asyah**

.

.  
Naruto menatap dalam kedua bocah yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Iris safirnya bergulir menatap secara bergantian bocah kembar di depannya, sesekali bibir tipisnya akan menyunggingkan seulas senyum saat melihat keduanya memakan eskrim begitu lahapnya sampai belepotan. Dan disaat itu pula perannya sebagai orang tua ia curahkan. "Hei, pelan-pelan saja makannya.." ujar Naruto seraya mengambil tisu dan menghapus noda eskrim di mulut mungil Bolt. Ia terkekeh menatap ekspresi wajah Bolt yang begitu menggemaskan. Lihat? Keduanya begitu mirip dengannya dari segi manapun. "Sota ingin tambah?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sota yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Umn, perutku sudah penuh dengan eskrim!"

"Hahaha, jadi sudah tidak kuat makan lagi?"

"Kalau kebanyakan makan eskrim, Ibu bisa curiga dan memarahi kami.."

Naruto menggulirkan irisnya menatap Bolt penuh tanya. "Apa kalian dilarang makan eskrim?" ungkap Naruto yang mendapat anggukan kecil dari Bolt dan Sota. "Ah, kalau begitu Paman sudah salah membelikan kalian eskrim.." sesal Naruto. Ia tentu tau jika Hinata sudah melarang suatu hal, itu pasti ada alasannya. Dan Naruto ingat betapa Hinata tidak suka jika larangannya dilanggar. Seperti dulu saat dirinya ketahuan merokok, padahal Hinata sudah melarangnya dengan keras untuk berhenti merokok. Wanita itu langsung merampas rokok yang sedang diapit bibirnya dan mematikan rokok tersebut diatas kulit telapak tangannya. Membuat Naruto melebarkan kedua safirnya lantas menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawa wanita tersebut kearah wastafel untuk membasuh luka bakar ditelapaknya. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Naruto bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyentuh rokok kembali.

Mengingat itu semua membuat Naruto menyesal, wajah berserinya kini berubah sedih dan itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Bolt dan Sota yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

"Paman kenapa?" tanya Sota khawatir. "Tidak, tidak apa.. Lanjutkan makan kalian.." Naruto menyahut dengan memasang seulas senyum di bibir tipisnya. "Ah ya, kalian ingin main layangan?" pertanyaan Naruto lantas membuat kedua bocah kembar di hadapannya membulatkan mata penuh binar, tapi sepersekian detik binar itu tergantikan oleh tatapan lesu yang tentu saja membuat Naruto penasaran dengan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Kami ingin main layangan.." Sahut Sota sambil memainkan sendok dimangkuk eskrimnya.

"Apa Ibu melarang kalian bermain layangan?" ucapan Naruto lantas membuat safir Bolt menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan tatapan itu jelas disadari oleh Naruto yang kini membalas tatapan Bolt seakan bertanya -ada apa?- tapi Bocah raven itu lebih memilih menunduk menghindari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit melihat reaksi Bolt yang tiba-tiba kembali seperti awal pertemuan mereka, diam.

"Umn.. Ibu pasti cemas kalau kami belum pulang.." geleng Sota seraya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, mendengar jawaban putra bungsunya membuat Naruto mengalihkan safirnya dan mengangguk paham, tak lupa ia kembali menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Bagaimana kalau besok?" tawarnya yang mendapat anggukan penuh semangat dari Sota.

"Apa Paman akan menjemput kami lagi besok?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto berseru yakin. Seakan memang dirinya tidak perlu meng khawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

"YATTA! Nii-chan, besok kita main layangan hahaha.." Sota berujar gembira sambil mengguncang bahu kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum dalam diam. Ada yang aneh, ya, ada yang aneh pada putra sulungnya dan Naruto jelas merasakannya.

"Ehm, kalau sudah selesai kita pulang?" tawar Naruto yang ditanggapi anggukan penuh semangat dari bocah berambut indigo.

'Kenapa seperti ada jarak diantara diriku dan Bolt?' batin Naruto bertanya saat melihat keterdiaman putra sulungnya.

.

.

**Asyah**

.

.

Disnilah Naruto kini berada. Menatap Bolt dan Sota yang tengah bergandengan tangan memasuki gerbang rumah mereka dari balik jendela mobil Lexus hitam miliknya yang terparkir rapih ditepi jalan tidak jauh dari rumah tersebut.

Memilih untuk tidak mengantar putra kembarnya sampai gerbang karena merasa belum saatnya ia muncul dihadapan Hinata setelah semua yang terjadi. Tentu saja Naruto tidak lupa meminta agar kedua anaknya sedikit berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa yang menjemput keduanya adalah si pantat ayam, Sasuke, karena itu perjanjian yang dirinya buat dengan sahabat emonya tersdebut jika tetap ingin bisa menemui kedua putranya tanpa ada gangguan dari Neji.

Bicara tentang Neji. Naruto jelas masih mengingat tatapan pria bersurai panjang itu terhadap dirinya saat hari pernikahannya dengan Shion. Tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian itu seperti tengah memberi menghujam dirinya sampai ke dasar.

"Hah, aku tidak peduli meski Neji akan membunuhku sekalipun.. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah bisa memeluk ketiga malaikatku." gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. Tidak menyadari sepasang onyks kelam yang menatap datar mobilnya dari jendela lantai dua rumah Hinata.

-Drrt, Drrt, Drrt-

Safirnya terbuka tatkala pendengarannya menangkap bunyi dari ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Setengah malas menggapai ponsel miliknya yang berada disaku celana, Naruto mengumpat terhadap siapapun yang mengganggu dirinya disaat sedang membayangkan ketiga orang tercintanya.

"Ada apa?" angkat Naruto berujar ketus pada orang yang menelepon diseberang.

"Sopanlah sedikit, bocah."

tak mengindahkan balasan yang disertai dengusan dari seberang telepon. Naruto kembali berujar tak sabaran. "Kau menggangguku."

"Ya ya, terserah.. Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana hari ini? Apa sukses?"

Naruto tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud dari seseorang diseberang telepon. Menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang tentu saja takkan bisa dilihat si penelepon, Naruto balas bertanya seraya terkekeh. "Menurutmu?"

"Keh! Mendengarmu terkekeh, sudah menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau harusnya juga melihat si kembar, mereka sangat menggemaskan! Hahaha.." tawa Naruto tentu saja membuat orang yang berbicara dengannya diseberang telepon turut menyunggingkan senyum. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ini adalah kali pertama Naruto bisa tertawa selepas ini setelah sekian tahun pria bersurai kuning itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah angkuh nan dinginnya pada siapapun.

"Yah, karena mereka mirip denganmu.. Aku jadi bisa membayangkan seberapa menggemaskannya mereka karena mereka adalah colningmu.. Dan kuharap kebodohanmu tidak menurun pada si kembar."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sebal mendengar balasan dari seberang telepon yang bernada mengejek. "Aku tidak bodoh!" balas Naruto ketus.

"Terserah."

Tersenyum, Naruto mengulas senyum simpul meski mendapat sahutan acuh dari seberang telepon. "Terimakasih.. Karena bantuanmu aku bisa merasakan hidup kembali, Paman Kakashi."

"Kau bercanda? Meskipun kau keponakan yang kurang ajar, kau tetaplah keponakanku dan aku ingin kau mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaanmu."

"Huh! Yang benar saja." meski mendengus, nyatanya senyum Naruto tak luntur dari celah bibir tipisnya.

"Paman, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?" memusatkan safirnya pada pagar rumah berwarna coklat yang dimasuki putra kembarnya. Naruto bertanya dengan nada serius yang tentu saja disadari oleh Kakashi.

"Katakan."

"Bisakah Paman mencari tahu tentang mata kiri Sota?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu, Naruto?"

"Aku sempat bertanya pada Sota tentang mata kirinya, tapi yang kudapat malah gelengan pelan dari Sota dan Bolt yang bungkam.. Aku seperti merasa ada yang mereka tutupi dan aku harus tahu apa itu."

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Sasuke?"

Naruto berdecih pelan saat mendengar perkataan Pamannya. Sasuke? Dirinya malas jika harus berdebat dulu dengan pantat ayam itu, lebih baik mencari tahu lebih dulu, baru bertanya pada si pantat ayam. "Mau membantu atau tidak?" putus Naruto seraya menggeram, mengundang kekehan Kakashi terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Beri aku waktu beberapa jam dan kau akan mendapatkan keingintahuanmu."

"Hn, aku percaya padamu Paman!"

"Ya ya, baiklah kita lanjutkan obrolan ini lagi nanti.. Aku harus pergi, jaa."

"Hn." mematikan ponsel miliknya dan menaruhnya kembali ketempat semula. Naruto menumpukan keningnya pada dasbor mobil dengan mata terpejam.

'Dekat, semakin dekat.. Tunggu aku, Hinata..' batin Naruto berujar. Mengetahui betapa dekatnya dirinya dengan ketiga malaikatnya tak ayal membuat hati Naruto terasa sedikit sesak. Bukan, bukan sesak yang menyiksa. Namun sensasi sesak yang ia rasa entah kenapa begitu menyenangkan.

.

.

****TO BE CONTINUED****

.

.

Ola~ saya kembali.. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ *dibacok*

Pertama saya minta maaf karena sudah membuat MUNO terlantar sampai lumutan.. *Ojigi*

masih adakah yg ingat MUNO..? *digampar karna banyak cingcong*

saya sangat minta maaf atas keterlambatan update ini dan mungkin chapter ini mengecewakan atau gaje atau malah tambah pendek..?  
Saya akui otak saya eror, dan keadaan saya jg kurang fit..  
*ditabok krna bnyak alasan*  
Saya jg minta maaf krna tidak bisa menjawab bbrapa pertanyaan yg ditujukan pada saya mengenai fanfic saya ini..  
Dan saya harap, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu bisa ditemukan saat kalian membaca chap ini atau chap2 selanjutnya yg akan menyusul..  
Saya tidak bisa janji up kilat, tpi saya usahakan next chap saya update di tanggal tua bulan ini..  
*dibacok*  
sekian cuap2 dari saya, akhir kata..

Salam dua jari.. '-')v


	8. Chapter 8

**-MUNO-**

 **GENRE : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ALUR LAMBAT, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPO BERTEBARAN, MONOTON, PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari lift. Safirnya menatap lurus kedepan yang menampakkan pintu coklat besar bernomor 619 saat tiba-tiba Naruto teringat pada Pamannya yang akan datang, dia segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu berwarna coklat di depannya, jemarinya sigap memegang kenop pintu di depannya dan mulai mencari access card untuk memasuki apartemen mewah miliknya.

setelah menemukan kartu yang ia cari. Naruto mulai menggunakan kartu itu untuk membuka pintu. Memutar knopnya, hingga terbukalah pintu itu dengan sangat lebar. Memperlihatkan ruangan super mewah yang tampak sepi dan gelap gulita. Namun ada yang mengganggu Naruto saat hidung mancungnya dapat mengendus wangi parfum semerbak mawar di ruangan yang gelap ini.

Tak mengindahkan wangi asing yang mengganggu kenyamanannya. Naruto melangkah menuju dapur dengan alis mengerut. Pusing, itulah yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Ia bukannya tidak suka dengan wangi mawar, namun wangi ini begitu tajam dan mengganggu indra pengendusnya.

Hampir menggapai pintu kulkas di depannya. Gerak tangan Naruto berhenti dan mengambang di udara saat ia dengan pasti merasakan seseorang tengah memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun."

Suara ini, Naruto hapal betul siapa pemilik suara yang kini tengah memeluknya tanpa ijin. "Lepas." berujar dingin tanpa perlu menoleh menatap wajah orang tersebut.

"Mmh, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" suara manja wanita yang memeluknya dari belakang malah membuat Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Menahan diri agar tetap sadar dan tidak mematahkan tangan-tangan nakal yang kini mulai meraba dada bidangnya.

"Lepas atau kupatahkan tanganmu, Shion." Naruto mendesis, memberi peringatan bahwa ia tidaklah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Mengerti bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak membuahkan hasil, wanita yang ternyata adalah Shion melonggarkan pelukannya. Mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan bersedekap dada. "Kau selalu saja dingin padaku, Naruto.. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi angkuh seperti ekspresi sang Ayah, Orochimaru.

"Pergi."

"Naruto!"

"Aku bilang pergi."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau harap dari wanita yang bahkan kau tidak tahu ada dimana itu, Naruto? Harusnya kau bersyukur memiliku disampingmu! Bukan memikirkan wanita jalan―"

"Tutup mulutmu atau kau mau kupotong lidahmu itu sialan?" Naruto berujar dingin seraya berbalik menatap Shion yang balas menatapnya tak mau kalah.

"Kau bahkan sekarang lebih dingin padaku, Naruto!"

Memilih tidak mengindahkan ucapan Shion yang menurutnya tak penting, Naruto memutuskan berbalik dan membuka kulkas. Tangannya menggapai sebotol air dingin dan langsung membuka tutupnya. Menenggak hampir separuh dari isi di botol tersebut untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang mengering. Menaruh kembali botol air mineral ditangannya ke dalam kulkas dan menutupnya, Naruto tak lantas menoleh kembali ke arah Shion berada.

Merasa di acuhkan sedemikian rupa oleh Naruto, lantas membuat emosi Shion semakin meradang. "Naruto!"

"Cepat pergi."

"Kau tidak bisa mengu―"

"Kenapa tidak? Siapa kau berani memutuskan disini?" Naruto memotong ucapan Shion, membuat wanita blonde itu mengatupkan bibir ranumnya menahan sumpah serapah yang sudah bercokol diujung lidahnya.

"Dengar―"

Naruto berujar seraya menoleh menatap Shion dengan safirnya yang berkilat dingin.

"Tidak perduli apa status kita dulu, kenyataannya.. Dari awal, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku."

"Tidak dirimu, tidak Ayahmu, juga tidak Kakakmu.. Kalian hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba mengusik kehidupanku.. berterimakasihlah padaku, setidaknya aku masih mengijinkan putrimu memanggilku Ayah."

Violet itu menatap Naruto marah seakan tak terima atas apa yang telah Naruto ucapkan. Tak ingin terlihat kalah, Shion menyunggingkan seulas senyum angkuh, menatap Naruto seakan dirinya tak terpengaruh apapun perkataan dari Naruto. "Kenapa kau tetap mengharapkan wanita itu, Naruto? KAU MAU MERENDAHKAN DIRIMU DAN MENGEMIS CINTA PADANYA HAH?"

"Kalau itu bisa membuat dia kembali padaku, akan kulakukan."

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan Shion menggema di penjuru dapur apartemen milik Naruto. Wajahnya memerah terlihat sekali tengah menahan amarah yang mungkin sudah naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan memancing emosiku lebih dari ini atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, mengerti?"

Mendengar kalimat berat nan dingin yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, lantas membuat Shion berjengit.

"Aku akan kesini lagi." Shion berbalik akan meninggalkan Naruto saat Violetnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Kakashi di pintu masuk dapur yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ah, sudah mau pulang?" sapa Kakashi sekedar basa basi, yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Shion.

"Andai punya waktu lebih banyak, aku ingin berbincang denganmu Paman.. Tapi sayangnya Yuka pasti menungguku." kilah Shion tetap memasang senyum palsunya, berlagak manis di hadapan Kakashi yang menatapnya malas.

"Kalau begitu lain kali saja." sahut Kakashi asal.

"Tentu saja.." membungkuk berpamitan sekilas, Shion segera mungkin melangkah keluar dari apartemen milik Naruto. Enggan berlama-lama di tempat dimana ada dua orang yang menatapnya seakan tengah menunggu dirinya musnah saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Kau kerepotan mengusirnya?" tanya Kakashi, menatap Naruto yang kini berjalan melewatinya menuju pintu masuk apartemen miliknya.

Kakashi sendiri mengikuti dan memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih yang berada di ruang tengah dimana terdapat prabot elektronik lengkap dengan kualitas nomor wahid yang melengkapi ruang tengah tersebut. Sofa yang di duduki Kakashi menghadap langsung ke kaca jendela besar yang tertutup gorden berwarna ungu lembut, memutus pemandangan indah kota Tokyo dimalam hari yang terpangpang dibaliknya.

"Bau ini membuatku pusing dan mual." Naruto muncul di ruang tengah dengan memijit pangkal hidungnya yang mancung. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing mencium bau parfum milik Shion yang menyengat dan memenuhi udara di dalam apartemennya.

"Lemah." komentar sindiran Kakashi lantas membuat alis kanan Naruto berkedut tanda tak terima tapi enggan untuk menanggapi. Lebih memilih ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menyahut malas. "Hn."

"Aaa, kenapa aku jadi ikut pusing mencium bau ini."

"Lemah."

Naruto mencibir dan mengembalikan ucapan Kakashi yang menyebutnya lemah karena tak tahan mencium bau parfum milik Shion, yang lantas saja membuat Kakashi tergelak di tempatnya duduk dengan masih memijat pangkal hidung mancungnya.

"Ehem! Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan setelah ini." Kakashi berdehem seraya meminta lebih perhatian pria blonde di depannya untuk apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

Naruto menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa demi menetlarisir detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena kabar yang Kakashi bawa untuknya. Tak mengindahkan bau parfum yang kembali menyapa indra pengendusnya dan membuat kepalanya malah semakin berputar seperti gangsing.

'Sialan!' umpat Naruto dalam hati yang merasa kepalanya seperti tengah dihantam palu.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?" Kakashi bertanya saat onyksnya mendapati Naruto menunduk dengan sebelah tangan memegang kepala pirangnya. "Hn, bau ini memuakkan." jujur, karena memang itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

Menghela nafas, Kakashi menatap gorden yang menutup jendela besar di depannya dan memutuskan berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah melewati Naruto yang menatapnya penasaran. Kakashi berhenti tepat saat tangannya memegang gorden tersebut, tanpa menunggu lama pun ia langsung menggesernya sampai terbuka sepenuhnya dan membuka jendela besar di depannya cepat, membuat angin malam masuk menyerbu kedalam apartemen Naruto. "APA YANG KA―"

"Cukup membuat apartemenmu menjadi pengap dan gelap." potong Kakashi cepat. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya tampak marah kini bungkam dan hanya diam dalam duduknya. Ya, Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi. Semenjak Hinata pergi dari hidupnya, semenjak itu pula Naruto membiarkan apartemennya tak terjamah oleh siapapun, pengap, gelap, dan tak ada tanda kehidupan karena Naruto sendiri datang dan pergi secepat jam di dinding berputar. Cleaning service datang hanya untuk membersihkan apartemennya sebulan sekali. Itu pun, Naruto melarang mereka membuka jendela kaca besar tersebut dan mengganti gordennya. Gorden yang dipilih Hinata untuknya.

Melangkah kembali menuju tempat yang di dudukinya tadi, Kakashi menyamankan dirinya di sofa putih empuk tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" ujar Naruto, memecah keheningan yang menyergap.

"Sota mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan mata sebelah kirinya mengalami kebutaan."

Naruto mendongak cepat, membelalakkan kedua safirnya menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tak percaya, namun seperkian detik, tatapan tak percaya dari safir tersebut berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kemarahan. "JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU!" amuk Naruto. Kedua tangannya menggerbak meja kaca di depannya keras sampai menimbulkan retakan. Nafasnya memburu, berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang bertalu kencang mengirim rasa sakit. Pikirannya berputar kembali pada saat kali pertama dirinya tahu akan hadirnya dua bocah tersebut dalam hidupnya juga hidup wanita yang ia cintai, Hinata.

Kakashi menatap meja kaca yang retak dan berganti menatap Naruto yang terlihat berantakan. Menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Tenanglah dan dengarkan aku sampai selesai, Naruto."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SAAT AKU TAHU ANAKKU BU―"

"KARENA ITU DENGARKAN AKU SAMPAI SELESAI NARUTO!" Kakashi balas berteriak membuat Naruto terkejut lantas menundukkan wajahnya terlihat menyesal. "Maaf."

"Hahh, aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena memang wajar kalau kau memberi respon seperti ini." balas Kakashi semakin memijat pangkal hidungnya keras. Mencoba menghilangkan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Sota tidak apa-apa, kau tenang saja."

Naruto terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya. Hatinya sakit mengetahui putra bungsunya mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kebutaan bagi mata kirinya. Tapi rasa sakit yang lebih ia rasakan ketika ia sadar bahwa ia tak tahu apapun tentang ketiga orang terpenting dalam hidupnya dan berada disisi ketiganya.

"Jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu, Naruto."

"Jadi aku harus tersenyum, begitu menurutmu?"

"Ya."

Naruto kembali mendongak menatap Kakashi dalam. "Kenapa?" ucap Naruto bertanya akan alasan dibalik perkataan Kakashi.

Mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Sota sudah tidak apa-apa.." ucap Kakashi, memancing tatapan menuntut dari Naruto yang mengerutkan kedua alisnya mencari penjelasan.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas akan kecelakaan apa yang menimpa Sota hingga menyebabkan kebutaan pada mata kirinya.. Tapi yang terjelas, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena kini, mata Sota sudah kembali sembuh." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar. Pikirannya kembali lagi ke waktu dimana dirinya mencaritahu akan kecelakaan apa yang menimpa Sota.

Binar kebahagiaan muncul di safir milik Naruto. Tidak dipungkiri dirinya sempat terpuruk akan kabar yang Kakashi bawa untuknya, namun kabar lainnya juga membuatnya lega dan bersyukur bahwa semua baik-baik saja sekarang. "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" tuntut Naruto meminta jawaban.

"Sota mendapat donor mata."

"Dari siapa? Cepat jawab Paman! Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk keluarga pendonor yang sudah membantu putraku! Apapun!" cecar Naruto seraya memberondong pertanyaan pada Kakashi yang tampak diam.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu siapa pendonor tersebut?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Obito."

"Apa?"

"Obito Uchiha yang memberikan donor pada Sota."

Bagai tersambar petir, safir Naruto melebar bak kelereng. Ekspresi bahagia yang tadi bercokol diwajahnya tiba-tiba saja luntur dan tergantikan ekspresi terkejut. Ada kesedihan dibalik safirnya yang tertegun. Kenyataan yang dipaparkan Kakashi membuatnya seperti ditusuk ribuan belati tepat dijantung. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya samasekali tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan seorang bernama Obito Uchiha. Harusnya ia yang berada disisi putra kembarnya, harusnya ia yang selalu ada untuk putra kembarnya. Dan harusnya ia yang dipanggil Ayah oleh putra kembarnya, namun kenyataannya ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi putra kembarnya, orang asing, ya, ia hanya orang asing bagi Bolt dan Sota. Sedang Obito Uchiha adalah orang yang mereka panggil Ayah. Obito Uchiha, yang ada disisi Hinata saat dirinya tak ada. Obito Uchiha, yang ada saat Hinata membutuhkan sandaran. Ya, Obito Uchiha yang selalu ada, bukan Naruto Uzumaki.

Kenyataan demi kenyataan seakan menampar dirinya dan memperolok, mempertanyakan tentang eksistensinya. Menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum getir. Naruto seakan menertawai keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

"Jadi―" memberi jeda pada ucapannya yang tetap di dengarkan Kakashi dengan seksama.

"Obito memberikan matanya untuk Sota.." lanjut Naruto amat pelan, seakan menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Obito lebih dari dirinya yang tidak berguna.

Paham akan keadaan Naruto yang tampak kacau, Kakashi berdehem seraya menatap langit malam kota Tokyo yang nampak dipenuhi kilatan bintang dari jendela besar di depannya. "Apa kau setuju kalau aku mengatakan Obito adalah orang yang sangat baik?" tanya Kakashi sambil tetap menatap langit.

"Hei, Naruto." panggil Kakashi yang tak mendapati sahutan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Kakashi kembali berucap, berusaha menarik kembali pikiran Naruto yang kini tidak sedang berada di tempatnya.

"Yang kupikirkan―" Naruto memberi jeda akan ucapannya, menarik onyks Kakashi berganti menatapnya.

"Kenyataan bahwa aku samasekali tidak berguna."

"Kau tidak seperti itu, Naruto."

"Nyatanya aku memang tidak berguna, haha.." Naruto menyahut dengan tawa hambar yang menyertai.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas amat pelan, senyum miring tercetak di wajahnya yang biasa memasang ekspresi bosan. Menatap Naruto yang tetap tertawa sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin takdir."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan takdir?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak.. Ini salahku."

"Kalau kau sadar ini salahmu, maka perbaiki kesalahan itu.. Belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semua, Naruto."

Naruto menatap onyks Kakashi, mencari kebenaran dari ucapan sang Paman. Benarkah belum terlambat? Apa Hinata bisa menerima dirinya kembali? Dirinya yang sudah menorehkan luka dan membuat wanita cantik itu tersenyum dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata saat melihat pernikahannya dengan Shion? Apa Bolt dan Sota bisa menerima keberadaannya? Bisakah? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di kepala Naruto seperti untaian benang yang kusut. Memaksa dirinya berpikir keras akan kemungkinan yang mungkin saja malah tidak seperti apa yang dirinya harap.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada Obito karena dia yang menggantikan tempatmu selama kau tidak ada bersama Hinata dan putra-putramu.. Karena jika orang lain yang menggantikan tempatmu, aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa hari ini.. Tegakkan badanmu, angkat dagumu dan tunjukkan kalau kau bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang terjadi di masa lalu di masa sekarang, dimana orang-orang yang kau cintai berjarak sangat dekat dengan jangkauanmu Naruto."

Perkataan Kakashi sedikit banyak membuat Naruto tertegun dan merasa bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya tadi adalah suatu kebodohan, ya, kebodohan yang bahkan tidak disadarinya sudah membuat dirinya terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan sang Paman yang selalu mendukungnya. Bukankah dirinya selalu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dirinya mau? Bahkan merebut kembali perusahaan dan menendang Orochimaru sanggup ia lakukan dengan wajah terangkat angkuh. Kenapa sekarang dirinya menjadi pesimis untuk mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaannya? Apa hanya karena takut akan ditolak membuatnya jatuh begitu saja? Yang benar saja! Ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki! Seberat apapun jalan yang akan menghadangnya nanti, ia pastikan akan berhasil merengkuh ketiga orang yang dicintainya kedalam dekapannya!

Menyunggingkan senyum amat tulus. "Terimakasih banyak, Paman." ungkap Naruto tulus. Membuat Kakashi yang melihatnya turut menyunggingkan seulas senyum hangat.

"Karena kau sudah kembali menjadi dirimu, bersiaplah untuk menghadiri undangan dari Kiba Inuzuka."

Mendengar nama Kiba disebut membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran. "Undangan?" tanya Naruto yang tak tahu menahu tentang apa maksud Kakashi.

Tersenyum miring, Kakashi berujar santai. "Kiba akan melangsungkan pernikahan, dan kau di undang olehnya."

"Harusnya aku terkejut, tapi sayangnya tidak."

"Harusnya kau senang di undang olehnya.. Atau sekarang pikiranmu belum ada sepenuhnya di dalam kepala pirangmu itu, eh?"

"Kenapa aku harus senang? Menghadiri undangan dari seorang yang selalu menatapku tajam, dan aku yakin disana juga ada Shino.. Aku malas bertem―"

"Jadi kau tidak ingin bertemu Hinata disana?"

Naruto benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh atau bahkan idiot. Tentu saja jika Kiba menikah, kemungkinan besar Hinata juga akan berada disana, kenapa otak jeniusnya menjadi tumpul sekarang?

"Sial! Kenapa aku menjadi bodoh sekarang." ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah, kau harus bersiap-siap Naruto.. Jangan gegabah dan kontrol emosimu nanti, terlebih hatimu, paham?" Kakashi memperingati Naruto, mengerti akan sifat sang keponakan jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Hinata. Terlebih ke khawatiran Kakashi akan pesta itu, dimana ada Hinata. Kemungkinan juga akan ada orang itu disana.

"Ya, aku paham.. Jadi kapan acaranya berlangsung? Dan kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang undangan ini?"

"Seminggu dari sekarang.. Ah, itu karena Kiba menitipkannya padaku."

"Kau tidak di undang, Paman?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa hadir karena ada keperluan mendesak di Yokohama.. Yang terjelas, ingat perkataanku tadi dengan baik, Naruto." ujar Kakashi serius menatap manik safir Naruto di hadapannya. Membuat Naruto mendecih pelan tapi tetap menyahut. "Ya, tenang saja."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan tidur." Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Naruto yang juga turut berdiri mengantar kepergian Kakashi sampai di pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Paman." ungkap Naruto jujur.

Tersenyum sekilas. "Berterimakasih lah kalau kau sudah berhasil." Menepuk kepala pirang Naruto ringan, Kakashi membuka pintu di depannya dan menghilang dari balik pintu yang ditutup. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum tiga jari, merasa hari esok pasti akan jauh lebih berat untuk ia lalu, namun siapa perduli? Ia Naruto Uzumaki, tidak akan berhenti walau apapun yang akan terjadi.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Suasana gedung yang disulap sangat cantik dan elegan tampak begitu memanjakan setiap mata yang melihatnya. Setiap orang tampil mengenakan gaun mahal dan setelan jas mahal mereka masing-masing seakan tengah berlomba menunjukkan siapa yang terbaik di kelasnya. Begitu pun seorang wanita bersurai pink yang tampak menawan dengan dandanannya yang natural. Rambut pendeknya di gerai menyamping disisi kanan wajahnya dan dibuat bergelombang dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga krisan yang terpasang apik disisi kiri kepalanya tampak begitu sempurna. Gaun yang dikenakannya juga tak kalah memukaunya. Long dress brokat berwarna putih tanpa lengan dengan pita bunga besar di pinggangnya amat pas ditubuhnya yang langsing. Begitu pun, wanita disampingnya yang juga mengenakan long dress brokat berwarna senada, namun yang membedakan adalah lengan gaunnya yang panjang. Rambut coklatnya disanggul keatas menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai gaun yang sama sepertimu, Sakura!" seru tertahan wanita bersurai coklat disanggul tersebut pada wanita disampingnya yang menatapnya malas.

"Salahkan Shino yang mengusulkan tentang ini." Jawab Sakura malas menanggapi. "Aku tidak nyaman dengan gaun ini!" rengekan itu keluar dari celah bibir Matsuri yang mengerucut membuat Sakura yang melihatnya memutar mata bosan. "Kau pikir aku nyaman eh? Kita seperti tengah memakai seragam karena gaun kita sama, tunggu sampai Hinata datang dan lengkaplah sudah!" ketus Sakura.

"Bukankah memang seperti seragam? Kau saudara Kiba, dan kau Matsuri sahabat Kiba.. Kita keluarga." cetus suara bariton dari arah belakang keduanya yang membuat terkejut. "Shino! Jangan mengagetkan kami bodoh!" Sakura menatap kesal kearah Shino tapi yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"Harusnya kita pakai gaun selutut saja biar terlihat imut." Matsuri menimpali asal. "Kau bukan remaja lagi, Matsuri." timpal Shino yang membuat Sakura tertawa. Menambah urat kesal bercokol di pelipis Matsuri.

"Apa Sasuke tidak datang bersamamu Sakura?" tanya Shino.

Sakura mencoba berhenti tertawa untuk menjawab . "Dia sedang mencari angin, kau tahu sendiri dia tidak suka pesta sama sepertimu Shino." tutur Sakura yang ditanggapi anggukan pelan oleh Shino.

"Lalu Hinata?" Lagi, Shino bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi juga pasti Hinata datang." Sahut Matsuri menyela Sakura yang akan menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari Sasuke dulu.. Rasanya tidak nyaman menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian." Sakura berujar bosan membuat Matsuri tergelak. "Pergilah, aku akan menunggu disini bersama suamiku.. Iya kan sayang?" Matsuri berujar manja pada Shino seraya menggandeng mesra lengan pria pecinta serangga tersebut, bermaksud juga untuk menggoda Sakura yang harus main petak umpet dengan suaminya Sasuke.

Menatap Matsuri kesal. "Beritahu aku kalau Hinata sudah datang, aku pergi dulu!" Ujar Sakura seraya pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Tak berniat meladeni Matsuri dan lebih memilih untuk mencari Sasuke sang suami.

"Kalian tetap seperti anak kecil."

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahiku yang seperti anak kecil ini huh?" Ujar Matsuri memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"Karena aku takut kau menangis jika aku menikah dengan wanita lain."

"Shino!"

"Hahaha, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti ikan.. Tentu saja aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu." Sahut Shino seraya mengelus pipi kiri Matsuri yang tentu saja memancing rona merah muncul di kedua pipi wanita cantik tersebut. "Hinata!" seru Matsuri senang, menarik Shino ikut menatap pintu masuk yang memunculkan Sosok wanita berambut Indigo yang juga mengenakan gaun senada seperti Matsuri dan Sakura. Namun yang membedakan adalah panjang lengan long dress yang dikenakan Hinata cuma mencapai sperempat siku lengannya. Wajah cantiknya di poles natural dengan bibir mungilnya yang berwa soft pink, rambutnya tergerai diikat menyamping dan disampirkan di perpotongan bahu kanannya. Ada jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna putih berkilau yang tersampir indah disisi kiri rambutnya menambah kesan anggun pada sosok Hinata yang berjalan menuju arah Matsuri dan Shino berada. Tak disangka dari arah sebaliknya juga Sakura dan Sasuke muncul hingga kelimanya kini tengah berkumpul bersama.

"Kau datang sendiri Hinata?" tanya Matsuri yang melihat Hinata tak mengandeng siapapun.

"Bukankah Kak Neji juga di undang?" imbuh Sakura yang penasaran. Sedang Sasuke dan Shino hanya diam tak berniat ikut dalam obrolan.

"Kak Neji tidak bisa hadir karena ada harus berangkat ke Belanda mengurus pekerjaan.. Dia menyampaikan maafnya pada Kiba dan Sara karena tidak bisa hadir.." jawab Hinata pelan yang mendapati anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata mengedarkan Amethystnya melihat dekorasi ruangan pesta yang begitu elegan dan memanjakan mata, semua tamu undangan juga tampak tak mau kalah satu sama lain memamerkan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Tadi pagi pernikahan Kiba dan Sara berlangsung juga dengan elegan meski diadakan di dalam gereja. Dan sekarang adalah resepsi pesta pernikahan keduanya. Hinata tersenyum bahagia melihat kini sahabat-sahabatnya tengah merengkuh kebahagiaannya masing-masing. Obrolan demi obrolan pun berlanjut diantara kelimanya meski Sasuke dan Shino lebih banyak diam mendengarkan dan cuma sesekali menyahut. Tak menyadari akan adanya sepasang manik yang menatap Hinata seakan ingin amat dalam dari balik vas bunga raksasa yang berada di sisi ruangan pesta.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **.** **.** **..**

 **...**

 ****TO BE CONTINUE?****

 **NOTE : pertama saya ingin minta maaf jika cerita ini dan chap sebelumnya mengecewakan..**

 **dan saya ingin menyampaikan maaf saya kembali karena saya memutuskan untuk meng istirahatkan MUNO untuk bbrapa waktu yg blum saya tntukan..**

 **buat yg suka MUNO saya tdak akan men discontinued ff ini dan akan saya lanjutkan keti istirahat yg saya sebut diatas selesai..**

 ***di bacok berjamaah***

 **akhir kata, salam dua jari.. '-')v**


	9. Chapter 9

**MUNO**

* * *

 **GENRE : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ALUR LAMBAT, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPO BERTEBARAN, MONOTON, PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

 **(NOTE : tekan tombol Back jika tidak suka)**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Suasana pesta resepsi pernikahan Kiba dan Sara begitu meriah hingga membuat pasangan pengantin baru tersebut sedikit kualahan menghadapi para tamu undangan yang hadir memberikan keduanya ucapan selamat. Memilih pesta yang hanya ada mereka dan tamu-tamu mereka didalamnya membuat si putera tunggal pemilik Inuzuka Citizen's Hospital itu menyewa seluruh gedung resepsi. Soal biaya bukan suatu masalah yang harus dipikirkan mengingat ia merupakan pewaris utama dari sebuah rumah sakit ternama yang sudah hidup mapan meski tanpa campur tangan orang tua sebelumnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pasangan pengantin baru yang tengah berbahagia, beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di meja dekat kaca besar menatap bosan para tamu yang datang tanpa henti. mengabaikan pemandangan dibelakang mereka yang menunjukkan keindahan kota Tokyo pada malam hari.

"Aku bosan." Matsuri membuka suara. iris hazelnya menatap bosan pada setiap wanita yang lewat di depan meja yang ia duduki, berpikir apa mereka tengah memamerkan gaun yang menurut mereka indah atau membuat hidungnya perih karena parfum yang mereka pakai begitu menyengat?

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bosan?" Sakura menimpali.

"Aku yakin Kiba pasti sedang mengumpat dalam hati."

"Seperti kita tidak saja." Ucap Sakura yang membuat Matsuri mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke rooftop saja?" Tanya Matsuri pelan, mengabakan kalimat balasan untuk sahabat pinknya.

"Sebaiknya begitu." Ujar Shino yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Hn." Yang pertama berdiri dari duduknya adalah sang presedir muda Uchiha Corp. "Sakura." Panggilnya pelan pada sang istri.

"Kami duluan keatas." Ujar Sakura seraya memeluk lengan Sasuke sampai keduanya menghilang dibalik pintu masuk utama ruang pesta.

"Kalian juga, ayo pergi." Ujar Shino pelan seraya berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyusul Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Matsuri hampir berdiri dari duduknya saat iris hazelnya menangkap sosok sang sahabat indigo yang masih saja duduk diam tak bersuara. "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Matsuri pelan, menarik kembali kesadaran Hinata keatas permukaan.

"A—ano, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Perlu kutemani?" Tanya Matsuri yang mendapat gelengan ringan dari Hinata.

"Kalian pergi saja keatas lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tahu dimana toiletnya bukan?"

"Matsuri!"

"Hahaha, aku pergi."

"Umn!" Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih saja suka menggoda dirinya. hei, dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu diawasi 24jam penuh dan ditemani kemanapun ia ingin pergi.

Melihat kesekelilingnya, Hinata baru sadar bahwa tamu undangan yang hadir semakin banyak dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Menjadi bungsu Hyuuga bukan berarti Hinata terbiasa dengan yang namanya pesta. Dia pemalu, tidak jarang dia akan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kokoh sang ayah tiap kali ikut kesuatu pesta tertentu, bahkan punggung kokoh sang kakak turut ia jadikan tempat berlindung dari tiap pasang mata yang menatapnya. Dan disaat usianya yang kini sudah menginjak angka 26 tetap tidak bisa membuatnya terbiasa dengan yang namanya pesta.

'Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini.' Ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempanya, Hinata menyempatkan diri menoleh menatap kearah Kiba dan Sara yang terlihat kualahan menghadapi para tamu yang datang tanpa henti untuk mengucapkan selamat pada keduanya. Senyum tulus terpatri diwajah cantik Hinata, merasa bersyukur karena sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kini tengah menggapai kebahagiaannya bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Jika mengingat seberapa keras perjuangan Kiba untuk mendapatkan hati Sara membuat Hinata ingin tersenyum sendiri, apalagi jika ia mengingat bagaimana Kiba yang sakit saat mendapat penolakan pertama dari Sara hingga membuat Sakura uring-uringan karena Kiba yang mogok makan dan menolak untuk meminum obatnya. Hari-hari itu merupakan hari-hari yang begitu dirindukannya, dimana hanya ada dirinya dan para sahabatnya, jangan lupakan sosok sang kakak yang begitu menyayangi dirinya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Hah..." Mendesah lega, Hinata kini berjalan melewati koridor panjang nan sepi hanya seorang dliri. Memang benar ia mengatakan pada Matsuri kalau ia ingin ke toilet, meski pada kenyataannya ia hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tenang untuk menghubungi rumah dan menanyakan keadaan putera kembarnya yang ternyata sudah tidur.

Melihat sekeliling, pada akhirnya Hinata harus merelakan bahwa dirinya tengah tersesat. Amethystnya bergerak gelisah, dinding-dinding koridor sepi yang dilewatinya seakan tengah mengamati gerak-geriknya dengan seksama, begitupula dengan sosok yang selalu setia membuntutinya tanpa ia sadari hingga.

 **—GREP—**

"Gyaaa—hump!" Betapa terkejutnya Hinata tatkala ada yang menggenggam lengannya dan menariknya hingga menubruk tubuh seseorang yang Hinata yakini adalah tubuh si pelaku penarikan. Mulutnya dibungkam hingga tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang bisa lolos dari celah bibirnya.

"Hump!" Lagi, Hinata mencoba berteriak meski itu berakhir dengan sia-sia. Rasa takut mulai menguasai pkirannya, mencoba melawan namun percuma, bahkan kedua tangannya tak bisa ia gerakkan karena orang yang membungkamnya mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dengan begitu erat seakan takut jika ia akan segera menghilang andai dekapan itu sedikit saja longgar.

'Kami-sama!' Hinata menjerit dalam hati, tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut yang menghantuinya.

"Hinata..."

 **—Deg—**

Amethyst Hinata melebar dengan sempurna, bahkan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak sesaat setelah mendengar bisikan lirih tersebut. Bisikan itu, Suara itu, Hinata sangat mengenalinya sampai rasanya begitu sesak saat mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah mendekapnya begitu erat dari belakang. Bulir cairan asin yang menggenanang di pelupuk matanya tumpah membentuk aliran sungai kecil yang menuruni kedua pipinya, perasaan takut yang tadi sempat dirasakannya musnah tergantikan perasaan perih yang muncul kembali setelah sekian lama ia coba kubur.

Melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Hinata, sosok itu kini membalik tubuh Hinata agar menghadapnya. "Maaf." Ucapnya seraya kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih Hinata.

"Maaf."

"L—lepas."

"Hinata.."

"L—lepaskan aku."

"Tidak akan."

"Kubilang lepaskan aku Naruto!"

Seruan itu tidaklah keras namun mampu membuat tubuh Naruto membeku dan tanpa sadar mengendorkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Menatap Hinata begitu dalam dengan safirnya yang memancarkan luka, jika bisa, Naruto lebih memilih untuk mati saat ini juga daripada harus mendapati penolakan Hinata pada dirinya.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Naruto amat pelan dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau jijik padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu katakan padaku dimana letak salahnya Hinata?"

Hinata yang juga menunduk hanya bisa menggeleng dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu untuk sekedar berucap. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu lirih ditelinganya dan begitu menyakiti hatinya.

"Naruto—"

"Kau membuatku gila Hinata." Bisik Naruto memotong kalimat Hinata.

"B—bagaimana kabarmu N—naruto?" Tanya Hinata mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin dilontarkan Naruto padanya. Bisakah Hinata membenci bahkan jijik pada pria yang pernah ia cintai? Bisakah?

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"A—ku tidak..."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau akan pergi meninggalkanku."

"N—naruto."

"Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku untuk menemukanmu."

"Cukup..."

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku bukan?"

Hinata tidak tahan lagi, hatinya perih, bertambah perih saat sepasang amethystnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang terlihat begitu terluka dimatanya. Kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat untuk menyalurkan rasa perih yang hatinya rasakan.

Mencoba memberanikan diri. "Aku... Aku hanya mencari tempat dimana aku bisa sedikit bernafas, Naruto..." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Dan membuatku kehabisan nafas karena kehilanganmu? Begitu?" Tanya Naruto, kini keduanya tengah menatap satu sama lain. Safir dan amethyst itu terlihat seakan tengah menunjukkan siapa yang paling terluka.

"Haruskah aku tetap berada disini saat kau sudah memilih pendampingmu, Naruto?"

"PERSETAN DENGAN SHION! HARUSNYA KAU TAHU HANYA KAU YANG KUCINTAI HINATA!" Naruto berteriak frustasi, suaranya menggelegar di sepanjang koridor yang sepi, seakan tidak peduli jika saja ada orang lain yang mendengar teriakannya. Gila? ya, dia memang sudah gila, dan sumber kegilaannya kini tengah berada dihadapannya.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa meremas sisi kiri dan kanan gaunnya erat sampai buku jari-jemarinya memutih. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan, tidak ada pembelaan apapun darinya atas kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan karena memang ia tahu, betapa Naruto begitu mencintai dirinya. Namun bisa apa Hinata saat dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan yang memaparkan bahwa ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Naruto? Pertemuan di Caffe itu menjadi saksi bisu dari akhir kisah cinta mereka. Kisah cinta yang berakhir dengan begitu menyedihkan.

"Apa meninggalkanku dapat membuatmu bahagia? Atau kau berpikir dengan meninggalkanku dapat membuatku bahagia bersama wanita sialan itu? Begitu? JAWAB AKU HINATA?!" Seru Naruto kencang diakhir kalimatnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat sepasang lengan dingin milik Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto? Tetap tinggal dan memupuk rasa sakit yang kurasakan agar semakin menyakitiku?" Balas Hinata bertanya, bukannya ia tidak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain memilih untuk pergi daripada untuk tinggal? Caffe, Undangan, kata maaf, gereja dan altar pernikahan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk memilih pergi dan mengobati hatinya yang terluka sendiri.

"Kau bisa tetap tinggal Hinata, Kau bisa!"

"Dan melihatmu bersama istrimu? Apa kau suka melihatku terluka Naruto?"

"Setidaknya kau akan tahu alasan kenapa aku menikahi Shion dan kau tidak harus pergi meninggalkanku sendiri!" Naruto mendesis, safirnya berkilat menatap Hinata kian tajam. "Kau tahu persis bagaimana perasaanku padamu Hinata, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan." Lanjut Naruto, suaranya melembut dengan tatapanya yang melunak. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan menangkup kedua pipi Hinata lembut. Memusatkan kedua netra beda warna itu untuk saling menatap dan menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Lagi, bulir cairan asin yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya meleleh menuruni pipinya yang ditangkup tangan lebar Naruto. Menutup amethystnya, Hinata merasa semuanya salah. Bukankah Naruto sudah menikah? Tidak seharusnya dia berada disituasi seperti ini dengan suami dari wanita yang mungkin tengah menunggu kepulangan suaminya dirumah.

"Salah.."

"Hinata?"

"Ini salah, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon.. Lepaskan aku."

"Sudah kubilang tidak!"

"Naru—hump!" Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat bibirnya kini telah ditawan oleh bibir dingin Naruto. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha menolak dengan memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dada bidang Naruto, namun nihil, pukulannya yang lemah tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto. Bahkan organ tak bertulang Naruto dengan mudahnya menerobos masuk dan mengecap manisnya rongga mulut Hinata.

Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain mencoba meronta meski itu hanya sia-sia, air matanya bahkan mengalir lebih deras menuruni pipinya. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, Hinata merasa dirinya begitu memalukan. Membiarkan seorang pria yang sudah memiliki istri menciumnya sedemikian. Naruto mendekapnya begitu erat, hingga ketika bibirnya yang telah memerah dan basah dilepaskan. Nafas Hinata memburu, dadanya kembang kempis karena pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya menipis juga karena perasaan yang kini sedang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Hatinya memang merasa melambung saat merasakan kembali sentuhan dari pria yang pernah dicintainya, tidak, bahkan rasa cinta itu masih ada sampai sekarang meski selalu sangkalan yang ia ucap pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi disisi lain, akal sehatnya memperingatinya bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah salah, sebuah kesalahan yang seharusnya bisa ia hindari.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Naruto semakin memperdalam pelukannya terhadap tubuh Hinata. Bibir dinginnya menyentuh perpotongan leher mulus Hinata, mengecupnya mesra membuat si empunya leher mendesah tertahan merasakan sensasi dingin dari sepasang bibir tipis milik Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Naruto kembali membisikkan kalimat yang membuat hati Hinata merasakan perasaan senang sekaligus sedih secara bersamaan.

"Jangan lakukan ini Naruto, ini salah." Ucap Hinata amat pelan.

"Tidak ada yang salah."

"Tolong denga—."

"Diamlah!" Dengan sedikit bentakan Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam.

Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi Naruto untuk menunggu semua ini terjadi. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukannya agar dapat menemukan secercah harapan untuk bisa menemukan keberadaan wanita yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Dan disaat apa yang diharapkannya sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, jangan harap Naruto akan mengulang kembali kesalahan yang pernah diperbuatnya.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipinya yang kembali basah, sepasang lengannya terangkat untuk membalas dekapan Naruto terhadap dirinya. Jemarinya meremas jas bagian belakang milik Naruto seakan menyalurkan apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Hinata merasa dirinya lemah, sangat lemah. "Hiks."

"Ssst, maaf." Bisik Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuh wanita yang begitu dicintainya.

Hinata ingin terus bisa mendekap tubuh kokoh itu lebih lama dan lebih erat. Namun hati kecilnya memberontak meminta untuk mengakhiri semua. Salah jika ia tetap ingin berada dalam posisi seperti ini, salah jika ia tetap bersikap lemah seperti ini, semua yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Naruto di masalalu telah berakhir dengan adanya undangan pernikahan yang tergenggam ditangannya yang gemetar. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari Hinata saat itu selain rasa sakit yang selalu membuatnya merintih tiap malam karena rasa sesak yang begitu menyiksanya. "Aku mohon Naruto, lepaskan aku. Jangan seperti ini." Ungkap Hinata layaknya sebuah bisikan.

Suara itu begitu kecil namun terdengar amat jelas di telinga Naruto yang kini merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit seperti tengah di hantam palu berkali-kali. "Sudah kubilang tidak." Balas Naruto yang lebih mirip seperti geraman, membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa pria yangkini melepaskan dekapan pada tubuhnya itu kembali marah padanya. Naruto memang sudah tidak lagi mendekapnya namun jemari pria itu masih bertahan menggenggam jemari mungil Hinata nya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan.'

Hinata diam tak menyahut, amethystnya menatap sosok Naruto yang terlihat terengah dengan peluh yang mengalir deras dari plipisnya, tak ayal itu membuat Hinata merasa khawatir. "N—naruto?" Panggil Hinata pelan.

Tidak ada sahutan dari pemimpin Namikaze Corp Company tersebut, ia masih terengah hingga melonggarkan genggamannya pada jemari Hinata."N—naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata kembali bertanya, rasa khawatir akan keadaan pria di depannya itu mengalahkan perkataan hatinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam.

"Ugh."

"NARUTO?!" Hinata menjerit tertahan saat melihat tubuh Naruto hampir oleng membentur tembok dibelakangnya, dan dengan cepat ia meraih tangan dingin Naruto untuk dienggamnya hingga membuatnya ikut oleng. "Naruto kau kenapa?!" Tanya Hinata semakin khawatir. Amethystnya menatap sekitar, sepi, tidak ada siapapun di koridor ini selain mereka yang bisa dipintai pertolongan, ingin pergi meminta bantuan namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menahan sakit sendirian.

'Bertahanlah Naruto, kumohon.' Hinata membatin seraya memeluk tubuh Naruto yang bersandar sepenuhnya padanya. Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu dan membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit sesegera mungkin. Naruto jarang sakit, dan sekalinya sakit, hal itu selalu bisa membuat Hinata cemas seperti saat ini, ia begitu cemas dan khawatir pada Naruto.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan Muno dan malah membut ff Bru..**

 **Pdahal hutang saya sudah bnyak..**

 **Tpi apa daya karena otak saya kadang nggak bisa diajak bekerja sama..**

 **saya cuma mau bilang, saya pasti akan melanjutakn ff saya meski itu butuh waktu dan saya harap Muno bisa saya update tidak terlalalu lama lagi..**

 **Hontouni gomennasai! Buat yg udah mau nunggu Muno (kyak ada yg nunggu aja lu Chiharu!) ok, saya sadar saya hanya seseorang dri negeri upil yg tidak penting..**

 **Oiya saya buat pengumumunan sedikit disinya ya minna..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Disini ada dua ff yg bukan buatan saya, yaitu Yes Or No dan Future Me..**

 **Kedua ff itu bukan saya yg buat, melainkan author lain yang meminjam akun saya untuk mempublish ffnya di akun saya..**

 **Dan mungkin sudah ada sebagian dari kalian yg tahu siapa author tersebut..**

 **Saya tidak mau nanti dituduh mempublish ff orang lain dan dituduh tnpa ijin atau semacamnya atau semacamnya yg lainnya..**

 **Saya tekankan lagi, dua ff itu BUKAN KARYA SAYA, MELAINKAN KARYA AUTHOR LAIN YANG MEMINJAM AKUN SAYA UNTUK MEMPUBLISH CERITANYA..**

 **Terimakasih atas waktunya untuk membaca pengumuman singkat (plakkk) saya ini..**

 **Smpai jumpa di chap depan yg insa Allah tidak akan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan buat saya update..**


	10. Chapter 10

**MUNO**

* * *

 **GENRE : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ALUR LAMBAT, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPO BERTEBARAN, MONOTON, PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

 **(NOTE : tekan tombol Back jika tidak suka)**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sudah hampir setengah jam Hinata belum juga terlihat melewati pintu rooftop yang tentu saja membuat Sakura dan Matsuri bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan sang sahabat indigo.

Menerka-nerka akan apa alasan dibalik keterlambatan Hinata. Apa mungkin Hinata tersesat? Atau bertemu teman lama yang membuatnya lupa untuk ke rooftop karena asyik berbincang? Rasanya itu mustahil. Hinata begitu pemalu, bahkan jarang berbicara pada orang yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik, hanya sebatas kenal, jangan harap Hinata akan berbicara kalau tidak dipancing, dipancing pun, Hinata pasti hanya akan mejawab seadanya. Lalu kenapa Hinata belum muncul menemui mereka di rooftop?

"Mana Hinata?"

"Ah! Shino, kami tidak tahu." Matsuri menjawab pertanyaan dari suaminya yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa mungkin Hinata bersama Kiba dan Shion?" Kini Sakura yang turut megungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak mungkin Sakura, kau tahu sendiri Hinata tidak suka berada di acara seperti ini apalagi jika itu membuatnya di lihat banyak orang." Timpal Matsuri, membuat Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah karena memikirkan keberadaan sang sahabat indigo.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Shino berujar seraya berdiri dari duduknya, namun di hentikan Matsuri. "Ada apa?" Tanya Shino.

"Hubungi kami kalau kau sudah menemukan Hinata, ya?"

"Ya." Balas Shino sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya pada pipi putih Matsuri. "Jangan khawatir." Lanjutnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Matsuri dan Sakura.

"Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata."

"Kau benar Sakura, kenapa tadi aku tidak memaksa ikut dengannya saja ya. Hah, mnyebalkan!"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Bukannya tadi kalian bersama?"

"Itu tadi, dan aku bertanya padamu sekarang."

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ada sekumpulan wanita yang menyergapnya dan memasukkannya kedalam karung lalu membawanya pergi dari si-"

 **—BLETAK—**

"—Aww! Itu sakit jidat!" Matsuri merasakan perih di pucuk kepalanya akibat jitakan yang dihadiahi Sakura untuknya.

"Akan lebih dari sekedar jitakan kalau kau melanjutkan perkataanmu itu, kepik!"

"Apa?!"

"Memangnya apa?!"

Matsuri hanya bisa mengerut sebal karena tidak bisa membantah julukan yang disematkan Sakura untuknya, juga sadar akan dirinya yang juga tidak bisa menandingi tenaga monster milik sahabat pink nya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Huh!"

Keduanya sama-sama membuang muka kesal kearah lain, memang sperti ini jika keduanya bersama tanpa adanya Hinata sebagai penengah, tapi karena pertengkaran kecil seprti ini juga yang membuat ikatan persahabatan diantara ketiganya semakin menguat, waktu demi waktu.

"Ah, Shino lama sekali."

"Sebaiknya kita hubungi mereka." Tawar Sakura yang langsung di setujui Matsuri.

Matsuri hampir mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ada didalam tas, sebelum sebuah suara menhentikan gerakannya.

"Tidak perlu." Shino muncul bukan bersama dengan Hinata, melainkan bersama Sasuke yang kini mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Sakura sang istri.

"Sasuke darimana saja?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Toilet."

"Hee? Kenapa lama?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu perjalananku." Sasuke menjawab asal yang membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sesuatu?"

 **—Tuk—**

"Sasuke!" Sakura mengaduh saat dahinya disentil Sasuke, namun hanya ditanggapi senyum kecil oleh sang pelaku penyentilan.

"Jangan bertanya lagi, yang terpenting aku sudah ada disini." Ucap Sasuke pelan yang mengundang rona merah menjalar di pipi Sakura. Mengindahkan wajah masam Matsuri yang menatap keduanya kesal.

"Aih, kenapa kalian malah bermesraan disini?!" Sungut Matsuri pelan.

"Bilang saja kau iri!" Balas Sakura namun tak diindahkan oleh Matsuri yang lebih memilih menatap sang suami guna meminta penjelasan.

"Apa kau tahu Hinata dimana, Shino?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Ya, Hinata pulang lebih dulu. Dia meminta maaf karena tidak berpamitan pada kita." Jawab Shino.

"Jadi Hinata pulang lebih dulu? Kenapa?" Tuntut Sakura meminta jawaban.

"Apa si kembar rewel?" Kini giliran Matsuri yang bertanya kembali.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menikmati minumannya. Tidak terlalu mendengrkan percakapan istri dan kedua temannya. Bukan ia tidak perduli pada Hinata yang notabene adalah keluarganya, namun ada yang membuatnya tak terlalu memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Hn, Hinata mengirimiku pesan kalau dia pulang lebih dulu karena Bolt dan Sota menangis memintanya untuk pulang." Shino menjawab pertanyaan dari Matsuri dan Sakura, meski ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba pulang dan hanya mengiriminya pesan.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau Sota sedang demam. Pasti Hinata panik dan lupa memberi kita kabar." Ujar Matsuri sambil menatap Shino yang balas menatapnya lembut.

"Hinata memang selalu seperti ini, saat panik dia akan lupa sekitarnya." Sakura menimpali, menghembuskan nafas kesal namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar Sakura." Sahut Matsuri yang turut tersenyum.

Keduanya tersenyum lega mengetahui bahwa sang sahabat baik-baik saja, di dalam hati berharap jika Sota baik-baik saja dan hanya merindukan Ibunya. Hinata tidak memiliki asisten rumah tangga yang bisa membantunya menjaga kedua puteranya dan mengurus rumah, bukan tidak mampu untuk membayar gaji asisten rumah tangga, malah Hinata sangat mampu untuk itu, namun Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengurus kedua puteranya dan juga rumahnya seorang diri. Menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Kiba dan Shion pun, Hinata meminta bantuan pada Tenten sang kakak ipar untuk menjaga anak-anaknya karena kebetulan Neji tidak bisa menghadiri undangan Kiba, jadi Tenten memilih untuk tidak ikut hadir agar bisa menjaga puteranya dan dua keponakan kembarnya. Dan karena itulah Matsuri juga Sakura mengagumi sosok Hinata yang lebih dewasa dari mereka.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****Chiharu****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Amethyst itu bergulir menatap sekitar ruangan yang tak asing baginya. Menatap keseluruh penjuru yang membuatnya kembali ingin menangis. Bukankah sudah 6tahun berlalu? Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangannya bersama pria blonde yang kini tengah terlelap di sofa disampingnya itu?

"Kenapa kau tidak membuang jam dinding itu Naruto?" Bisik Hinata pelan saat amethystnya menangkap siluet jam dinding berbentuk kelinci miliknya yang masih menempel di tembok ruang tamu apartemen yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama Naruto dulu.

"Jam itu bahkan sudah tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya." Lagi, Hinata berbicara sendiri. Rasa penasaran dan rindu membuat kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan dengan sendirinya, amethystnya melihat-lihat keadaan apartemen yang samasekali tidak berubah dari kali terakhir ia melihatnya, semua masih sama tak berkurang satupun. Bahkan pintu berwaran coklat dengan gantungan rubah yang tertempel di muka pintu tepat dihadapannya membuat langkahnya memberat. Memberanikan diri untuk merogoh sesuatu dibawah permukaan pot disamping pintu yang digesernya, tangannya sigap membuka sebagian kecil dari lantai kayu yang ternyata berlubang. Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata saat jemarinya dapat merasakan benda logam dingin berbentuk kecil itu masih berada disana, ya, itu sebuah kunci, kunci cadangan yang selalu ia taruh dibawah sana bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci yang ia dapat, Hinata lantas segera mengedarkan amethyst indah miliknya keseluruh penjuru kamar hingga sepasang amethystnya terpaku pada sebuah bingkai poto kecil dimana dirinya yang tengah mengenakan seragam St. Ishiyama tengah dipeluk dari belakang oleh Naruto. Keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia di dalam poto tersebut, senyum cerah Hinata bahkan begitu menunjukkan kebahagiaannya. Mencoba menetralisir perasaan sesak yang kini bercokol di hatinya, Hinata hanya bisa membekap mulutnya saat kembali dibuat terpaku pada boneka kelinci berwarna putih miliknya.

"Kau juga masih menyimpan boneka kelinci itu, Naruto." Hinata berujar seraya melangkah mendekati boneka kelinci yang ukurannya hampir menyamai dirinya sendiri, memeluk boneka tersebut seakan ingin menyalurkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

"Apa kau merindukan aku, Chappy? Apa Naruto merawatmu dengan baik? Kau samasekali tidak berubah, tetap putih dan lembut seperti dulu." Bisik Hinata amat pelan. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kelinci yang dipanggilnya Chappy. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini, tempat yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan tentang dirinya dan Naruto.

Menangis, Hinata menangis menyembunyikan wajahnya di permukaan lembut boneka kelinci yang di peluknya. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana Naruto berusaha keras untuk memenangkan boneka kelinci yang dipeluknya itu dari permainan panahan saat festifal kembang api berlangsung, tepat satu minggu setelah mereka berpacaran, hadiah pertama dari Naturo untuknya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks... Aku.. Sakit sekali..."

Sekeras apapun Hinata mencoba membohongi perasaannya, sekeras itu juga perasaannya memaparkan isi hatinya yang paling dalam. Rasa cinta miliknya masihlah ada untuk Naruto. Sampai saat ini, nama tersebut masih menempati ruang terdalam di hatinya yang sudah berkali-kali Hinata coba kubur.

Rasa sakit yang dirasanya memang begitu membuatnya tersiksa, menahan tangis tiap malam karena ingatannya terus saja memeperlihatkan sosok pria yang dicintainya bersanding dengan wanita lain bagaikan untaian kaset rusak yang membuat Hinata sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun saat mengingat akan nyawa lain yang berada dalam rahimnya membuat Hinata membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu dan memutuskan untuk hidup demi calon bayinya yang membutuhkan dirinya.

Andai saja waktu itu Hinata mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto, mengatakan akan keadaannya yang tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka, mungkin saat ini mereka sudah bahagia dengan keluarga kecil mereka. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa, kalimat yang ingin diucapknnya pada saat itu tertelan begitu saja dan tergantikan oleh kalimat lain yang membuat hatinya bagai teriris.

Waktu yang sudah berlalu tidak akan pernah bisa diputar kembali. Menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi juga percuma. Hinata tidak pernah berpikir akan berjumpa kembali dengan Naruto secepat ini, disaat hatinya belum ia persiapkan untuk pertemuan yang begitu menguras emosinya, yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah menangis.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****Chiharu****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sota, Tenten-nee?" Kepala bermahkotakan indigo milik Hinata menyembul dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Membuat Tenten yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang dihuni dua sosok mungil yang sedang terlelap itu sedikit kaget.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hinata?! Bukankah ini masih terlalu awal untuk pulang dari Pesta?" Ujar pelan Tenten seraya melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ano.. Aku merasa tidak nyaman meninggalkan Bolt dan Sota terlalu lama, jadi aku memilih pulang." Kilah Hinata. Amethystnya menghindari tatapan dari sepasang kelereng coklat milik Tenten yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu disana?" Tanya Tenten ingin memastikan.

"Tidak ada Tenten-nee, semua baik-baik saja." Hinata menjawab seraya mencoba untuk menampilkan seulas senyum.

"Jangan membohongiku, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuatmu pulang lebih awal." Selidik Tenten, merasa ada yang janggal dengan tingkah Hinata. Ia memang bukan kakak kandung Hinata, namun ia mengerti betul akan sikap Hinata yang satu ini.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajah. Memang dari dulu ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong di hadapan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu, selalu saja dirinya mudah untuk dibaca.

Haruskah ia bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto di pesta? Atau menceritakan kalau dirinya berkunjung ke Apartemen Naruto dan meninggalkan Apartemen itu duapuluh menit yang lalu? Hinata tentu saja tidak bisa menceritakan itu semua pada Tenten.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Tenten-nee, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing berlama-lama disana." Ucap Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Umn! Ah, apa Bolt memaksa ingin tidur menemani Sota, Tenten-nee?." Hinata bersyukur karena Tenten begitu mengerti dirinya. Hinata hanya belum siap untuk menceritakan apapun pada saat ini, kalaupun sudah siap, maka tanpa di pinta Hinata pasti akan menumpahakan seluruh isi hatinya pada wanita cantik di depannya itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Bolt tidak mau meninggalkan Sota dan bilang ingin merawat Sota. Dia dalah Kakak yang sangat baik dan selalu ada untuk adiknya."

Hinata tersenyum amat tulus mendengar ucapan Tenten. Itu benar, Bolt memang sosok Kakak yang sangat baik bagi sang adik. "Aku mau ke kamarku sebentar untuk mengganti pakaianku, maaf karena aku sudah merepotkan Tenten-nee."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, Hinata! Apalagi jika ini berkaitan dengan dua keponakanku yang manis ini. Kou saja sangat senang saat aku bilang akan menginap dirumahmu, hihi." Ujar Tenten panjang lebar, tawanya terdengar renyah di telinga Hinata yang turut mengembangkan senyumnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia ceritakan untuk saat ini, mengingat dirinya yang meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di Apartemennya setelah memastikan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Naruto bersikeras tidak ingin dibawa ke Rumah Sakit saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil milik Naruto. Pria blonde itu malah bersikeras untuk pulang dan mengatakan sakitnya tidak serius dan Hinata hanya menurut lantas segera mengemudikan mobil milik Naruto menuju alamat yang disebut yang ternyata adalah Apartemen tempat tinggal mereka dulu. Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan, tetap tinggal dan menunggu Naruto sadar juga bukanlah pilihan yang bijak untuknya, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya sebatas menyiapkan obat dan secarik surat diatas meja makan yang sudah ia siapkan semangkuk bubur panas diatasnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Setelah meminta ijin, Hinata lantas pergi dari kamar puteranya untuk menuju ke kamarnya sendiri guna mengganti pakaiannya yang sangat membatasi pergerakannya.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu setelah Hinata selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos sederhana berbahan chiffon berwarna putih dan celana selutut berwarna senada yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Kini ia tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sota, melihat putera bungsunya tidur dengan lelap disamping putera sulungnya membuat seulas senyum hangat terpatri diwajah ayunya. Melihat wajah damai kedua puternya membuat Hinata mengingat akan wajah damai dari pria blonde yang ditinggalnya sendiri di Apartemen, bukankah wajah kedua puteranya begitu mirip Naruto? Bagaimana kalau sampai Naruto bertemu dengan Sota dan Bolt? Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika sampai itu terjadi? Hinata menggeleng keras, mencoba tak mengindahkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang baru saja berputar di otaknya.

"Ibu sangat menyayangi kalian..." Hinata berucap amat lembut seraya mendekatkan wajahnya mencium pipi gembil kedua puteranya secara bergantian sebelum beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru tersebut.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****TO BE CONTINUED****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok, makin gaje, garing dan lebay? Saya Gaje sih, jadi ff buatan saya juga ikutan gaje..**

 **#Plakkk**

 **Nggak ada cuap-cuap dari saya..**

 **Sekian dan terima receh dalam bentuk Yen!**

 **Chao~**


	11. Chapter 11

Pengumuman, Muno akan saya pindah ke wattpad..

Yang berkenan baca silahkan kapan-kapan mampir..

Salam manis dari saya, Asyah Hatsune/Chiharu Kasumioji :))

Wattpad: Lenalee_Lee


End file.
